Soy diferente Rose, te lo prometo
by Luthien99
Summary: Rose Weasley, la joven estudiante de sexto año, está a punto de vivir el mejor curso de su vida. Pero no todo serán maravillas. Este curso, se verá expuesta a millones de peligros,(torneo de los tres magos) que le harán replantearse las cosas. Con la ayuda de nuevos alumnos que llegaran a Hogwarts y, otros que ya estaban desde hace tiempo, la joven prefecta
1. Chapter 1

Cena familiar

-Te voy a echar de menos Rose-. Dijo Louis, tumbada en la cama de Rose, que daba vueltas en su habitación metiendo las ultimas cosas necesarias en el baúl. –Es que no entiendo porque te tienes que ir tan lejos, las escuelas en la ciudad no son tan malas.

-Te lo he explicado un millón de veces Louis-. Louis Bones, era la vecina Muggle de Rose, su mejor amiga, con la que pasaba los veranos y con la que había ido a la escuela Muggle antes de entrar a los 11 años en Hogwarts. Louis no sabía nada de la magia, claro. –Es una tradición de mi familia ir a esa escuela, y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, tampoco quiero-. Dijo suspirando la pelirroja. –A demás si estuviera aquí todo el año, los veranos no serían tan especiales.

-En eso tienes razón, pero es que es un palo tenerte tan lejos, y te pierdes todos los cotilleos-. Louis era la típica adolescente de 16 años del siglo veintiuno. En la que su vida consiste en los cotilleos de los institutos, salir de fiesta los fines de semana y estar al día con la moda y las nuevas tecnologías. –Llévate a ese anticuado colegio tuyo el móvil y el portátil, quiero estar en contacto contigo en todo momento.

-Tranquila me los llevare, pero no te pases con los mensajes. Allí nos ponen deberes de verdad, y estoy en mi sexto año tengo muchas más asignaturas.

-Pero Rose, por favor tú vas de sobrada con los estudios, te has pasado el verano estudiando.

-¿Qué dices Louis? SI me has obligado la mayoría de fines de semana a salir de fiesta.

-Cosa que no estarás muy arrepentida, ¿O es que acaso te arrepientes a haber estado enrollada todo el verano con Charles Bass?

Rose miro a otro lado rodando los ojos, era cierto que había estado un par de meses con ese Charles, pero no era un amor de verano, simplemente un royito, nada serio, ni formal. Y como se iba a Hogwarts todo aquello había acabado.

-Tampoco me ha servido de mucho.

-Eres un caso perdido chica-. Suspiro Louis.

-Creo que ya está todo-. Dijo la pelirroja colocando la última pila de jerséis.

La noche era cálida, cálida para estar en un otoño de Londres. El cielo encapotado como de costumbre cubría la ciudad.

Guardo el último de los jerséis, y se acordó de aquel tan gracioso que su querida abuela Molly le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Aquel gracioso jersey de lana, con una R de color roja dibujada en el medio del jersey en grande. Lo rebusco en el armario de su pequeña habitación decorada con guirnaldas de todas las banderillas de Gryffindor y fotografías en movimiento con sus amigas Sam, Ann y Anthea, sus amigas inseparables de Hogwarts.

En el fondo del armario encontró el jersey, y como último, lo guardo en el baúl. Lo dejo abierto encima de la cama.

-¿Porque lo preparas todo ahora, y no luego? Solo son las 5-.

-¿Ya son las cinco? Merlín, mi padre estará de los nervios.

Louis rio. –Qué cosas más extrañas dices ¿Merlín?…-. Claramente Merlín no era una palabra que una Muggle utiliza, pero aunque Rose se intenta contenerse en presencia de Louis habían veces que le resultaba imposible. -¿Quién narices dice Merlín?-. Susurro Louis bajito.

Dejo preparado el baúl, como se iban a cenar a casa de los Potter, llegarían tarde y no tendría tiempo para acabarlo. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, el baúl estaba listo, para todo el largo año.

Salió de la habitación, y se miró en el espejo que había enfrente, colgado en la pared de color gris oscuro. Estaba guapísima como siempre, con su habitual rizado pelo pelirrojo. Alta y corpulenta, lucía unos tejanos y una blusa lila, que resaltaba su melena y sus ojos azules.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el rostro rojizo de su padre, enfadado. Detrás de ella una tímida Louis

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-. Dijo gruñón Ron.

-Estaba acabando el baúl-. Se excusó Rose.

-Bueno yo ya me iba-. Louis se dirigió hasta la puerta, y se despidió de Rose con un abrazo. –Acuérdate de llamarme cada semana, y si hay alguno que este bueno dale mi número-. Le susurró al oído. –Tírate a muchos pendón.

Claramente no habrían muchos chicos que en Hogwarts tuvieran móvil, aunque si tenían contacto con el mundo muggle, algo que Rose había intentado mantener ya que su madre, le había enseñado el arte que estos tenían: la música, el cine y el teatro muggle que a Rose le encantaba.

Las chicas se separaron y se rieron a carcajadas. Ron se giró, y puso mala cara, al ver que algo tramaban esas dos adolescentes llenas de hormonas.

-Adiós señor Weasley-.

-Adiós Louis-. Dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa. Y al irse, el pelirrojo miro a su hija.

-Llevamos esperándote media hora Rose Weasley-. Ron cruzado de brazos, busco la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Papa me estaba despidiendo.

-Supongo que ya tendrás el baúl listo ¿no?

-Sí papá, todo está listo. Mañana solo tendré que salir por la puerta subir al coche y llegar a la estación-. La joven se acercó a su padre y le beso en la mejilla.

Hermione entro en la sala desde la cocina con Hugo de la mano..

Viajarían con polvos flu. Así que todos se acercaron al estresado Ron que estaba al lado de la chimenea, y cogieron del bote un puñado de polvos, Ron sujetaba el bote. El primero en viajar fue Hugo, que se metió en la chimenea y pronuncio:

-¡Grimmauld Place numero 12!-. Grito, y en breve desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Ron le dio el bote con los polvos a su mujer, y le beso en los labios, suavemente. Cogió polvos y entro en la chimenea, y frunciendo el ceño: -¡Grimmauld Place numero 12!-. Y desapareció a continuación.

-Mama… -.

-¿Sí?-, contesto Hermione poniendo el bote con polvos en frente de su hija para que cogiera.

-Cuando conociste a papa, ¿supiste que él era el elegido?-. Pregunto la pelirroja, cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y dejo en el aire un leve suspiro. Y en su segundo miles de recuerdos estallaron en su mente, y le dejo un buen sabor, a pesar de sus años en coma.

-¿Cielo a que viene esa pregunta?-. Dijo aun riendo levemente. – ¿A caso tienes algún pretendiente por ahí?-

-¡No!-, Rose se puso roja. –No hay nadie, solo era una pregunta-. Se metió en la chimenea.

En su mente estallo un destello rubio platino que se esfumo en menos de una milésima de segundo. Odio y amor envolvían su corazón.

-Tu padre y yo, como te he dicho miles de veces, éramos amigos desde que entremos en Hogwarts, pero nunca nos dimos cuenta de que eso no era solo amistad-. Una sonrisa tímida se esbozó en madre e hija.

-Ya hablaremos luego, papa estará de los nervios al ver que no llegamos-. Y grito: -¡Grimmauld Place numero 12!-.

Y a continuación una Hermione ya madre de dos hijos, entro en la chimenea, y gritó: -¡Grimmauld Place numero 12!-.

Y en la vieja casa de la Orden del Fénix, pronto estarían reunidas dos familias, los Potter y los Weasley.

Se reunirán porque, ahora la completa familia Weasley se había mudado a una bonita casa a las afueras de Londres, y los Potter se habían quedado en la casa de la Orden, como herencia de Sirius Black. Así que esa noche la pasarían cenando juntos, antes de que todos los niños marcharan al colegio de magia y hechicería.

Y cuando los Weasley llegaron a la casa, y cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente ubicados en la mesa, la cena dio comienzo y los elfos domésticos traían la abundante comida que habían preparado.

-Os vamos a echar mucho de menos, este año os vais todos-. Decía una melancólica Ginny. Ahora madre de tres niños, uno de ellos ya no tan niño. Pues James Sirius Potter, con su habitual pelo azabache revuelto y su arrogancia ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre de 16 años.

-Si mama, seguro que lo pasas fatal sin nosotros aquí-. Dijo James arrogante. –No tardaras en acostumbrarte. Ni tú, ni papá-. Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre.

Ella le puso mala cara, y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la espalda. –Cállate James.

Todos rieron.

-La cuestión es que Hugo y Lily también van este año, y ni tu ni Rose volvéis para Navidad-. Dijo Ron metiéndose en la boca un buen trozo de pollo.

-No entiendo porque ellos se pueden quedar y yo no-. Sin duda Albus Severus, el mediano de la casa, a veces era tratado más como trataban a Hugo y Lily ya que no era tan mayor como Rose, y James. –Yo también voy a tener mis exámenes este año, recordar que tengo los TIMOS.

-Si Al, pero Rose y James están preparando los exámenes que les esperan el año que viene, además que haríamos nosotros en navidad sin ti-. Le dijo su madre. –Me juego cualquier cosa que la mayoría de tu casa no se queda en Hogwarts por navidad.

Sí, aunque pareciera mentira, Albus Severus Potter no iba a la casa de la cual toda su familia provenía, él era una Slytherin. En sus primeros días en la casa estaba muy desilusionado por todo lo que su hermano le había dicho acerca de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, pero cuando se fue acostumbrando y habituando a ella, su idea de dicha casa cambio. Todos los ideales y prejuicios que comúnmente la casa Slytherin tenía y había tenido sobre los demás alumnos había desaparecido totalmente, aunque claro que aún quedaban excepciones.

-Mamá muchos se quedan-.

-¿Malfoy se queda?-. Pregunto Harry, puesto que Scorpius y su hijo se llevaban muy bien. A pesar de que Malfoy era un año mayor, ambos eran buenos amigos y jugaban en él mismo equipo de Quidditch, y se podía decir que eran mejores amigos.

Aunque solo fuera Albus. Porque digamos que James no era muy amigo de las normas y mucho menos si saltárselas implicaba pelearse con Malfoy.

-No he hablado con el aun de eso, no sé lo que hará, pero creo que se ira a casa-. Dijo el moreno de ojos verdes.

-Normal, nadie lo quiere en Hogwarts-. Dijo arrogante James.

Rose desvió la mirada, y Albus la acompaño.

-No entiendo como os podéis llevar bien Al, su familia es asquerosa y el seguro que es un asqueroso-. Dijo un Ron molesto por hablar de los Malfoy como si fuera una familia amiga.

Albus bajo la cabeza, a su tío jamás le había hecho gracia que él hubiera estado el Gryffindor, aunque Ron no le tenía manía ni nada, solo que Ronald Weasley no era muy amigo de esa casa por así decirlo. Y mucho menos le hacía gracia que se llevara bien con Scorpius Malfoy. Solo por tener el apellido Malfoy.

-¡Ron!-. Le regaño Hermione, -Ya sabemos cómo es su familia, pero eso no significa que él sea así.

-Es un Malfoy, no si recordareis pero su padre tiene en el ante brazo una marca, y su abuelo también. No sé cómo están libres por ahí, cuando deberían estar entre rejas.

-En eso tienes razón tío Ron, Al no te fíes de él-. Dijo James mirando a su hermano.

Rose que ya no tenía hambre, dijo:

-Mejor dejamos el tema-. Ron que la miro con mala cara por el comentario, ella se excusó señalando con la mirada a Albus que miraba su plato.

-¿Y bien ya tenéis los baúles acabados?-. Repuso Hermione.

-Sí-, dijeron los dos pequeños que comenzaban su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Para poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch es has de estar en segundo año verdad?-. Dijo la preciosa Lily, de escasos 11 años, y unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda. –Me haría tanta ilusión entrar.

-Creo que le hará más ilusión al equipo entero de Gryffindor-. Dijo Harry muy orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan buena buscadora en Quidditch, aunque, que podía esperar era su hija y de Ginny. –Pero no te preocupes guapísima, seguro que te cogen, y más si la profesora Mcgonagall te ve jugando, ella me ficho a mí. Además el capitán es James, seguro que le da un puesto a su querida hermana pequeña-. Harry fulmino a su hijo con la mirada que ya ponía mala cara.

-Mi hermana no me va a quitar el puesto de buscador, y de momento no hay bacante-. James miro a la pelirroja que echaba chispas. Aunque habían tenido esa conversación desde hacía semanas James no cedía.

La comida se iba acabando y los elfos lo recogían mientras las alegres familias parloteaban. Ya eran las 8 pasadas, y en Londres la gente ya se retiraba a sus casas para empezar el 1 de Septiembre con rapidez y que un nuevo curso de comienzo junto a la rutina y el estrés.

Así que después de un buen postre por parte de los elfos domésticos y unas cuantas risas entre los adultos que ya estaban haciendo planes para cuando los niños no estuvieran, después de todo eso los Weasley se prepararon para irse por la chimenea despidiéndose uno a uno de los presentes, y recordando que a las 10:50 en el Andén 9 ¾ estarían todos allí.

Y pronto todos estuvieron es sus respectivas casas. Deseándose buenas noches, y con unas ganas terribles porque el día de mañana comenzara.

Rose que ya se había metido en la cama, se le hacía imposible dormir, el hecho de que su sexto año en Hogwarts comenzara en menos 12 horas le hacía enloquecer y saltar de alegría. Ella era perfecta, y aunque tenía un tacto especial para los niños pequeños que comenzaban su primer año y necesitaban ayuda, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia los líos en los que se metía James, y más de alguna vez se había llevado muchos castigos por parte de Rose. Y el hecho de que James ya tenía muchísimas ideas de locuras para hacer en Hogwarts junto a Will, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aunque esa cena había sido magnifica odiaba cuando su padre le hacía eso a Albus por ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Claro que ella tampoco se llevaba bien con él, era una persona que tenía sentimientos y entendía que no era justo que lo juzgaran por sus padres.

Pero Rose se repetía una y otra vez que ella no tenía que defender a ese rubio egocéntrico, porque él la había despreciado llamándola sangre-sucia en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, aunque ya no se lo decía hacia desde hacía años siempre la molestaba y aunque a veces no era del todo molesto, a Rose odiaba su arrogancia.

Le costó mucho rato, y pensamientos coger el sueño. Por eso miles de cuestiones, anhelos y expectativas le estallaban como bombas, y la intranquilizaban. Aun así, se sereno, y callo en un profundo sueño, dejando atrás los nervios y las dudas.

**To be continues... **


	2. Chapter 2

El primer día.

El Hogwarts exprés, reluciente tren escarlata, que como cada año en el Andén 9 y ¾, estaba allí en la estación de Kings Cross, a las 11 de la mañana, del 1 de Septiembre.

La joven Rose, prefecta de sexto año, estudiante de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ya estaba allí controlando a todos los nuevos alumnos, y algunos que ya llevaban unos años, para que todo estuviera en orden al empezar el nuevo curso. Este nuevo curso, que le iba a traer tantos problemas, tantas dudas, y agonías, y tantas amarguras, se convertiría en el mejor curso de su vida.

Ahora la pelirroja recorría el tren controlando a los niños de primer año que correteaban por el tren, y ella amable y comprensiva, les buscaba asiento. Aun así, ella sola no podía con todo el tren, con todos aquellos descontrolados y chillones niños que daban vueltas y brincos. Le faltaba su compañero, el prefecto William Bean.

_¿Dónde diablos esta?-_. Se decía a sí misma. –_Le dije que llegara media hora antes_-. Así que dio otra vuelta por el vagón de Gryffindor, sentado y asignado más lugares a los nuevos de primer año, y controlando a aquellos que llevaban muchos, y aún no habían aprendido a comportarse.

Al dar su última mirada, y ver que a las 10:55 todos los que habían subido al tren, ya estaban felizmente sentados, salió a despedirse de su familia.

Allí estaba su asustado hermano Hugo, junto a su adorable prima, Lily con la que tenía muy buena relación.

-Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de que subáis-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo. –Os quedareis sin sitio.

-Hay un compartimento con alumnos de primer año, os llevare con ellos-. Les dijo Rose. –Pero despedíos rápido.

Hugo y Lily, se despidieron de sus respectivos padres, mientras que Rose abrazaba a Ron.

-Cuida de tu hermano Rose, ten cuidado, y no te metas en líos-. Le dijo Ron, y beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Papa, yo soy la que previene los líos en Hogwarts-, le dijo ella. -Hablando de líos ¿Dónde están James y Will?

-Creo que ya han subido. Y James llevaba la capa, así que mucha suerte.

Rose soltó un suspiro. –Adiós papá, cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-.

Hugo y Lily, subieron al tren.

-Rose, ¿te vas a ir sin despedirte?

-Claro que no mamá-. Abrazo fuertemente a su madre, y la beso en la mejilla. –Te echare de menos.

-Y yo a ti cielo, responde a mis emails cada día ¿si?

-Si mamá-.

Y deprisa la prefecta pelirroja subió al tren, despidiéndose con la mano de sus padres, y dirigiendo una mirada hacia todo el andén, donde ya no quedaban niños, solo aquellos ansiosos padres que se despedían de sus hijos. Se volvió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ahora sola, enfrentándose al largo camino que le esperaba hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Por suerte aquel año, todo estaba muy calmado, así que decidió ir a saludar a sus amigas.

Fue hasta el vagón de Gryffindor y allí, en uno de los compartimentos, estaban. Entro y vio a todas aquellas que habían estado a su lado desde el primero momento que llego a Hogwarts. Sam Hewit, su mejor amiga desde siempre. Con cabellos negros y largos, una chica fuerte y grande. Que nadie puede con ella, y su testarudez.

Al lado de ella, una encantadora muchacha de pelo castaño largo, y ondulado estaba sentada. Ann Prewett.

Al otro lado estaba Anthea Landry, rubia potente, de ojos azules, y alta. Una chica que venía de familia rica y de sangre limpia. Ella había sido la excepción en su familia por ir a Gryffindor.

Sam salto de un brinco al ver a Rose, y se abrazó a ella.

-Sam, ¡me haces daño!

-¿Pelirroja dónde estabas? ¡Te echado de menos! ¿Sabes lo que es estar un verano sin ti pendón?

Rose se rio y se soltó para abrazar a las demás.

Luego se sentó al lado de Anthea, mientras que el tren empezaba a ponerse en camino hacia Hogwarts.

-James me has pisado.

-Ha sido culpa de tu pie, por ponerse debajo del mío.

-Vete a tomar viento.

-Shhh!-. Rugió James bajo la capa de invisibilidad, donde él y Will Bean iban de vagón en vagón.

-Rose me estará buscando, tendría que ir con ella.

-Va Will cállate, seguro que se las apaña sin ti.

-No sé para qué te hago caso.

-Venga va Will. Si en el fondo ansias hacer esto.

-Lo sé-. Le dijo William, mientras esquivaban a un par de alumnos.

-Will mira esas dos-. James señalo a dos alumnas de quinto, que ya se habían puesto los uniformes, y llevaban los botones de la camisa un poco más desabrochados de lo normal, y la falda un poco más subida de lo habitual. –Algunas ya están desesperadas el primer día.

-Van a caer todas a nuestros pies James.

-Ni que lo dudes hermano.

-Mejor no salimos que se nos tiran encima-. Dijo Will, y siguieron caminando bajo la capa.

Habían llegado al vagón de Slytherin.

James y Will, debajo de la capa, se paseaban vigilando no chocar con nadie, y buscando el sitio perfecto para poder cumplir su plan pensado.

-Rose ¿cómo ha ido el verano?-. Pregunto Ann.

-Bien-, respondió con suficiencia.

-¿Bien? Eso ha sonado raro-. Añadió Sam. -¿Hay algo que no nos has contado?

-La verdad es que sí. Veréis tengo una amiga muggle que está obsesionada con irse de fiesta, y le encanta salir por las noches. Y bueno por hacerle compañía, había veces que me iba con ella.

-Eres un pendón Rose Weasley-.

-Cállate Sam-. Le dijo Anthea, poniendo toda su atención en la historia de Rose.

-Y bueno, ya me conocéis soy irresistible.

-¿A cuántos te has tirado?

-¿Por quién me tomas Sam, por un putón?-. Se burló Rose. –No, solo me lie con uno, que se llamaba Charles Bass. Esta tan bueno, pero era un imbécil. Nos vimos un par de veces, y la única conversación que tenía, era sobre lo guapo que era, y lo bien que se sentía consigo mismo.

-Narcisista-. Dijo Ann.

-Y que lo digas.

-Así que fue algo rápido ¿No Rose?

-¿Y tú verano que Sam? ¿Has tenido muchos royitos?-. Le pregunto Rose.

-Bueno… -, estiro los brazos hacia arriba poniéndose cómoda en el asiento.

-¿Imposible Rose, ella asusta a cualquiera que se le acerque-. Se burló Anthea.

-Que sepas que yo chasqueo los dedos y se ponen todos a mis pies.

En ese momento alguien o algo pico en la puerta del compartimento, pero no se vio nada, solo se pudo escuchar los rápidos golpecitos.

-Ya voy yo-. Se levantó Rose, y fue hacia la puerta corredera, la abrió y salió cerrándola tras de sí.

Miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie, solo el largo pasillo del tren se extendía ante ella.

Pero luego bajo su vista hacia el suelo, y vio una pequeña nota doblada. En la que ponía _Rose._

Ella la cogió, y volvió a mirar hacia los lados, para ver quién podría ser el misterio remitente.

Desdoblo la hoja, y vio una bonita caligrafía, escrito estaba:

_Empezamos nuevo curso, pelirroja. _

Volvió a leerlo una y otra vez, ¿quién podía ser el remitente de esas palabras? Rose confusa entro en el compartimento de nuevo, y se sentó en silencio.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Rose?-. Insistió Ann.

Ella seguía en su mundo, mirando el papel doblado, y preguntándose quién demonios le había mandado esa nota.

-¡Rose!-. Anthea le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para que saliera de su trance.

-¡Au!-. Exclamo indignada la pelirroja. -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quien ha picado?-, Pregunto con rabia Sam.

-Nadie-. Respondió con suficiencia. –Solo, que me han dejado esto. –Enseño la nota a sus amigas.

Sam cogió el trozo doblado de papel con brusquedad, lo desdoblo y leyó.

Su cara se mantuvo intacta -¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Déjame verlo-. Dijo Anthea quitándoselo de las manos. Lo leyó. -¡Rose, tienes un admirador!

-Ya claro, solo es una nota-. Dijo ella. –Seguramente solo sea algún gracioso que se aburre.

-O puede que sea algún pretendiente-. Dijo insistente Ann

-Tal vez sea…-, Sam se vio bruscamente cortada

-¡Cállate Samantha!-. Grito irritada Rose.

-¡Rose te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Samantha!

-Te llamo como a mí me da la gana, Samantha-. Dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Ohh yo te mato-. Pero antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella, Ann y Anthea la sujetaron, y evitaron que callera sobre Rose.

Se puede decir que la relación de Rose y Sam era como la que se tiene con tu hermana, aquella con la que puedes pasar horas y horas, y de tanto estar juntas te acabas cansando. Pero cuando pasáis el más leve día sin verse, se mueren. Sam y Rose son las mejores amigas, más que eso, son hermanas. Y pueden matarse, pero se quieren con locura.

Y sus broncas pueden acabar los que las envuelven heridos. Y suele pasar muy a menudo.

-¡Basta ya!-. Grito Anthea.

-¡Ha empezado ella!

-¡Sam!-. Dijo Ann mirándola con mala cara. –Parar de comportaros como crías.

-Valla hombre, ahora la que tiene la culpa soy yo.

-Sí, porque no cierras la bocaza-, le insinuó Rose.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera prevenir nada, Sam se abalanzo sobre Rose dejando el cuerpo en peso muerto sobre la pelirroja. Que reía a carcajadas.

-¡Pues ciérramela tú!-, gritaba Sam apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre Rose, y dejándose caer sobre ella.

-¡Sam! Sal de aquí-. Se reía Rose. – ¡Te vas a caer! Y si, no te tiro yo

Y en menos de un segundo tan rápido como Sam cayó al suelo de culo en el suelo del compartimento, Will Bean entro en él.

Y quedo un poco sorprendido por la ridícula escena.

Rose con los pelos todos despeinados, Anthea y Ann riendo como tontas a carcajadas, y Sam tirada de culo en el suelo.

-Sería interesante que dejarais vuestras aventuras lésbicas para la habitación, gracias-.

-¡Will!-, Rose se levantó de un salto. -¿Dónde diablos estabas? He tenido que hacer todo yo sola.

-Has dejado sola a la pobre prefecta, Will. El peso de esta traición pesara sobre sarcástica Sam, mirando con cara de malos amigos a Will.

Este tenía el pelo sedoso y castaño, largo por los hombros, con el flequillo a los lados. Cualquier chica de Hogwarts se volvía loca, cuando el guapo prefecto, William Bean, se tocaba el pelo por los pasillos de la escuela. Todas caían a sus pies.

Su físico exuberante, y sus ojos castaños claritos. Que harían cualquier chica cayera presa de ellos.

Pero había una que jamás lo haría. O eso creían ellos.

-Sam ¿Por qué diablos estas en el suelo?-. Pregunto el con mala cara. –Siempre supe que no me llegabas a la suela de los zapatos, pero nunca lo creí literalmente.

Sam encaro las cejas, y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

-Es que así te puedo mirar a los ojos directamente, tus preciosos y pequeños ''ojos''-. Dijo mientras miraba fijamente en la entre pierna de Will.

-Ya te gustaría, a ti, verlos directamente-. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Antes revivo a Lord Voldemort, y me hago Mortifaga-. Le susurró ella.

Rose le cogió del brazo y lo acerco hasta ella. – ¿Will que querías?

-Si bueno sobre eso-. Will se tiró e l pelo hacia atrás. –Veras. Emm…

-¿Que habéis hecho ya?-. Rose puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que haber hecho nada? ¿A demás por qué metes a James en esto?-. Will abrió los ojos. –_La he cagado-,_ pensó_- Rose no ha dicho nada de James-, _recordó.

-Pillados-, exclamó Anthea.

-¿Qué ha pasado Will?

-No puedo creer que los imbéciles esos de Gryffindor hayan vuelto hacer de las suyas-.

-Cálmate Eden-.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Scorpius?

Eden Rowland, prefecta de Slytherin, de sexto año. Una chica tan aparentemente perfecta. Rubia de ojos azul vidriosos. Con un espectacular cuerpo de modelo. Pero que a pesar de todo eso, en su cabeza no existía nada más que su apariencia, riqueza y éxito.

Provenía de una familia rica, que había sido leal seguidora de Lord Voldemort, pero que, como los Malfoy, habían conseguido evitar Azkaban.

Ella y Scorpius Malfoy eran los prefectos de su casa. Algo que causaba mucho trabajo, pues los Gryffindors, en especial dos. Solo hacían que causar problemas y molestias.

-Has visto lo que han hecho en el vagón-. Señalo por todo el suelo. –Estoy harta de ellos, en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela se van a enterar.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una asquerosa capa de gelatinosa pasta, que hacía que todo aquel que la tocara quedara allí pegado por unos minutos.

-No sabes quien ha sido-.

-Claro que lo sé-, Le miro. –Y tú también Scorpius.

-Potter y Bean-. Dijo con mala cara, y con un tono acido, que haría a cualquiera helar la sangre.

-Malditos sangre sucias-. Chirrió Eden.

Scorpius miro a otro lado. Odiaba esa palabra, más que ninguna otra. Y se arrepentía de todas aquellas veces que la había dicho, tan inocente y pequeño que no sabía lo que hacía.

-Mejor avisemos a los demás prefectos, nos ayudaran.

-Sí, porque no-. Ella se puso tensa. –Vallamos a pedir ayuda a aquellos que nos han hecho esto.

-Pues así lo podrán arreglar no-. Scorpius movió su cuerpo hacia detrás, mirando a todos los alumnos que esperaban para saber qué hacer.

Algunos de ellos se habían quedado atrapados por unos minutos en aquella pastosa gelatina, y ahora se encontraban descalzos de píe, esperando que harían con los culpables de todo aquello.

-¡Todo el mundo de vuelta a sus compartimento!-. Grito Scorpius. - ¡Queda poco para llegar, creo que sería adecuado que os pusierais las túnicas y esperarais!-

-Esto pronto estará resuelto-. Menciono irritante Eden.

Entre todos aquellos alumnos de Slytherin, se encontraba el guapo mediano de los Potter, Albus Severus.

Se acercó despacio a su amigo, Scorpius. –Oye, todos dicen que fueron James y Will, porque estuvieron hablando con unas chicas aquí, antes de que pasara.

-No lo sabemos aún Al-. Le dijo Scorpius. –Pero seguramente sea verdad.

-Pero no os volváis a pelear. Aún recuerdo el golpe que me lleve en la pelea del año pasado. Y no tengo ganas de movidas.

-Tranquilo Al, no tocare al imbécil de tu hermano.

Le puso la mano en el hombro. Albus había tenido que aguantas tantos insultos a James y Will, que ya se había acostumbrado. Y estaba empezando a coger un poco de manía a su hermano por lo que le hacía a los Slytherins.

-Quédate por aquí Albus y vigila un poco al personal-, le dijo Scorpius.

-Will enserio, aun no entiendo porque liais todo esto. Ya tenéis una edad-. Iba gritando Rose mientras ella y Will caminaban de vagón en vagón hasta llegar al de Slytherin.

Rose no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sabía dónde. Así con Will cogido por la manga de la camiseta, y estirando de él. Llegaron al vagón de la casa de las serpientes.

-Rose yo de ti miraría por donde pisas-, Le dijo Will.

Ella sumida en su rabia no hizo caso del comentario de este, y continúo caminando si mirar el suelo.

-¡Rose!

Y sin darse cuenta piso aquella gelatinosa pasta que había en el suelo, y ya no puedo moverse.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba enganchada en aquella pasta. Solo supo hacer una cosa. -¡JAAAAMEEEEES!

El fuerte grito llego a todos los pasajeros del tren, excepto a quien le tenía que llegar.

-Rose cállate-.

-Te juro Will que tú y James os vais a quedar todo el curso castigados.

-Va Rose no te estreses-. Hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano. -El hechizo se romperá en unos minutos.

-¡Sácame de aquí Will!

-Si entro me quedare yo como un imbécil hay atrapado-. Se mordió el labio. –Quiero decir…

-Cállate y busca ayuda.

-Por mucha ayuda que busque Rose, nadie te va poder sacar de aquí. Solo se pasara el hechizo si esperas quieta unas minutos más.

-¿Que hechizo habéis utilizado?

-Secreto Merodeador.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Sirius Black?

-¿Que sabrás tú de él?

-Algo más que tú, seguro-. Se defendía Rose

-Sabes tan poco de Sirius Black, como de ese hechizo-. Fanfarroneaba Will

-Ah claro y tú sí.

En un momento como ese, de rabieta como unos niños pequeños, nadie podía parar a esos dos desenfrenados.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó pensativo viendo la ridícula escena. Rose estaba con los pies enganchados en la gelatinosa pasta, discutiendo con William Bean que se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirándola.

Era un chico alto para su edad, rubio y de unos grandes ojos azules. Su pelo parcialmente despeinado, le caía por la cara con mechones que parecían dorados a la luz.

Rose miro su rostro y no tardo en contestar: -Scorpius, siento lo que han hecho-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa-, y giro la cara y miro a Will con cara de perros. –Parece mentira que seas perfecto.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Malfoy.

Ambos chillaban desde el extremo opuesto de la gelatina pastosa del suelo, cada uno desde una punta opuesta. Mientras que Rose estaba allí, en medio de aquel charco asqueroso sin poder moverse.

-¡¿Alguien me puede sacar de aquí?!-. Chillaba la pelirroja.

Scorpius se volvió hacia ella. –Descálzate, y con un hechizo para levitar, te saco en un segundo.

-El efecto solo tarda unos minutos-, repetía Will.

Pero ya fue tarde para eso, Scorpius saco la varita y apuntando a Rose, la hizo levitar.

La chica se elevó por los aires, dejando dos zapatos pegados a esa gelatina. Scorpius la acerco hasta donde él estaba. Y deshaciendo el hechizo, Rose cayó sobre él.

Y rápidamente los dos estuvieron tumbados en el suelo, Rose cayó encima del rubio, y sus ojos mantuvieron la vista fija en los del otro por unos largos segundos.

Will carraspeo. Y se separaron en menos de una décima de segundo, la cual fue de lo más dolorosa.

Rose se incorporó, y se acercó al oído de Scorpius: -Gracias.

-No hay de que-. Respondió él sin mirarla.

Ella torció el gesto, y sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Miro de refilón los dorados cabellos que le habían adquirido un tono más amarillo al chico, con la sutil luz que entraba por la ventana del vagón de Slytherin.

Y moviendo la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos, torció el gesto hasta la gelatina, y la miro con desprecio.

-Ahora no podré volver a mi vagón. Deberías haber dejado allí cuando he levitado.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no te tendría aquí para mí-, respondió Scorpius y le soltó una leve mirada, tan picara que causo pavor.

-¿Voy a tener que quedarme aquí el resto del viaje?-, pregunto ella.

-Eso parece-, volvió la vista al frente. – ¡Bean, la mierda que habéis puesto aquí cuanto tardara en irse!

-¡Las bromas tan maravillosas como estas, pierden el encanto si se revelan sus secretos!

-¡William!-, chillo Rose.

-¡No lo sé, James es el que lleva esto!

-Valla dos cabezas de corcho-, insinuó Scorpius en voz baja, que solo Rose que estaba a su lado puedo oír.

-¡Will ves a buscar a James y que limpiar todo esto, o me ocupare de que se quede sin jugar a Quidditch tres meses!

William salió corriendo pasillo atrás.

-Bueno, mejor que te busquemos unos zapatos.

-En mi bolsa tenía un par de recambio. Pero visto el plan-, señalo la gelatina del suelo, que impedía que pudiera cruzar hasta su vagón. –No puedo ir a buscarlos.

-Tranquila, Eden te dejara unos.

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-La verdad, no, era por ser cortes.

-Nuestra relación no es que sea muy fluida-, Rose rodo los ojos y recordó todas las broncas que desde pequeña había tenido con la irritante Eden.

-Esta celosa.

-¿Celosa?

_¿Por qué narices Eden Rowland iba a estar celosa de mí?_ –Pensó Rose-.

-Porque no puede evitar ver, que entre nosotros hay algo-, Scorpius la miró encarando las cejas.

-Pues sí que tiene imaginación.

-Vamos pelirroja, no me cortes el rollo ahora.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?

-Al menos una vez más. Aunque no creo que funcione.

Rose suspiro y se dio media vuelta, dejando atrás el charco de gelatina y dejando atrás a Scorpius.

Empezó a caminar descalza por el vagón de Slytherin, en la zona de los compartimentos.

-¡Rose espera!

Ella se giró, y vio como Scorpius venia corriendo hasta ella.

-No puede ir por ahí tu sola, y menos en este vagón. Las pelirrojas llaman demasiado la atención, y más si es prefecta de Gryffindor

-¡Yo no llamo la atención!

-Oh sí que lo hacer pelirroja-, se puso a su lado, y la cogió de la mano.

Scorpius empezó a tirar de ella de una manera suave, dirigiéndola hasta el final del vagón, Sus manos cálidas estaban ahora juntas sintiendo millones de diminutas descargas eléctricas.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

Pasaron toda la zona donde estaban los alumnos, y solo Rose tenía que ver sus caras, para darse cuenta de lo raro que se les hacía a todos que alguien de Gryffindor estuviera en el vagón de Slytherin.

-Espera, ahora lo veras-, Scorpius la miro. –No te pares.

Rose distinguió allí sentado a su primo, Albus. Y le guiño un ojo.

El muy extraño le sonrió, y vio cómo se alejaban aquellos dos hacia el último tramo del vagón.

Rose y Scorpius llegaron a una especia de puerta que daba paso a un compartimento pequeño.

Al entrar, la cara de Rose cambió a un color rojo intenso, y soltó la mano de Scorpius.

-¿James?

James Sirius Potter posee el mismo encanto que aquellos que le habían dado el nombre.

James se incorporó y soltó a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Avergonzado se removió el pelo.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?-, dijo James enfadado. La chica que estaba a su lado se movió incomoda.

-¿Crees normal que mientras intentamos limpiar la mierda que tú has montado, te estés pegando el lote?

-Oh venga ya Rose, ¿a ti que más te da? No es tu vagón-, James vio los pies descalzos de su prima, y al comprender echo a reír.

-¡James vete ahora mismo de aquí, Will te estaba buscando!

-No puedo cruzar, está mi obra maestra de por medio. Supongo que será también la razón por la que estas tu aquí-, se calló por un momento, y continuo. -¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, con este?

-Te estábamos buscando-, mintió Scorpius.

Rose le miro sin expresión en su gesto. _¿Por qué habría mentido?_ Pensó. _¿Tan malo era que los vieran juntos?_

-¿Y cómo sabias donde estaba?

-Nos lo dijo la amiga de Carly-. Volvió a mentir Scorpius.

Carly era la chica que James tenía a su lado, y que aparentemente era con la que se estaba pegando el lote. Algo de lo más normal en él.

-Te estábamos buscando porque queremos que limpies lo que has hecho.

-Lo que hemos hecho. Will es quien tuvo la idea.

-¡Me da igual James!

-Mejor me voy-, dijo vergonzosa Carly, y se hizo paso entre Scorpius y Rose para salir del pequeño compartimento.

-¡No Carla espera!

-Se llama Carly-. Le corrigió Scorpius.

James salió del compartimento tras Carly, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-No creo que le importe mucho el nombre de esa chica, creo que no le importa ninguna-, dijo Rose.

Scorpius suspiro.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí Scorpius?

-Espera y veras.

Scorpius abrió una pequeña puerta apenas visible, que al abrirse entro una cálida luz rosada por la obertura.

Era una especie de balcón, en el que se podía ver la vía del tren y como se iba dejando atrás el paisaje. El viento le acechaba en la cara y revoloteaba los cabellos de los dos prefectos.

Estaban ante una preciosa puesta de sol, eso les informo de que estaban a punto de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Scorpius la cogió de la mano. Y la acompaño a sentarse al suelo.

-¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?-, pregunto Rose.

-¿No te gustan estas vistas?

-Si pero, yo quería unos zapatos. No puedo ir en la carroza hasta Hogwarts descalza.

-Toma los míos-, Scorpius se quitó los zapatos deportivos y se los dejo justo al lado de Rose.

-¿Estás loco? No dejare que vayas descalzo tú.

-Tengo los del uniforme en mí compartimento, no te preocupes.

Rose suspiro y acepto ponérselos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Rose tiro por el camino fácil

-¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

-Como siempre, ya me conoces. He estado con mis padres en Barcelona, y no he salido del agua en un mes. Vaya playas tiene, que paisajes.

Dirigió su mirada a la lejanía, estirando y cruzando sus piernas.

-La verdad es que no han sido del todo buenas. Ya sabes mis padres y su manía a los Muggles.

Aunque no lo pareciera Scorpius había tenido bien informada a Rose de todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, y de todos sus problemas. Los dos sentían mucha estima a la biblioteca, y algunas tardes libres pasaban horas y horas hablando uno del otro. Y solo los libros eran testigos de todo lo que sabían de ellos.

-¿Paso algo?-, pregunto Rose.

-Bueno hicieron el viaje porque yo se lo pedí. Y aunque yo estuve más en la zona muggle, ellos no salieron del hotel para magos.

-¿Hay un hotel para magos en Barcelona?

-Sí, está bajo un encantamiento. Solo los magos lo pueden ver, está en las afueras.

-Tiene que ser bonito, ¿no?

-Realmente lo es-, la miro. – ¿No has ido nunca?

-No viajamos mucho, la verdad es que casi nada.

La tenue luz poco a poco se apagaba y el sol se ocultaba tras la lejana colina, que se extendía hacia más allá de un profundo lago de aguas cristalinas. Pronto anochecería.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, estarán poniéndose nerviosos los nuevos.

-Sí-, respondió con suficiencia. –Aunque me voy a tener que quedar en tu vagón, si James aún no ha limpiado eso.

-Puedes quedarte en el de prefectos, Eden aún estará hablando con sus amigas.

-¿No te ayuda mucho no?

-Solo cuando subo a la cuarta plana, al baño de prefectos.

Rose rodo los ojos, y se puso en pie.

-¿Vamos?

Él se levantó y le abrió la puerta para que salieran por donde habían entrado.

Y cuando estuvieron en esa pequeña habitación donde solo cabían apenas cuatro personas, el tren paro en seco, y Rose cayo hacia tras, viéndose envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Scorpius, se giró para ver sus ojos. Y él la beso.

Primero fue un beso duro y frio, parecía que Scorpius se arrepentía de haberla besado. Pero luego su boca se fue volviendo más suave y blanda. Sus bocas se abrían y seguían un ritmo acelerado.

Él la sujetaba por la cintura. Sus bocas jugaban, mientras ella entrelazaba las manos en su rubio pelo, masajeando la nuca con la yema de los dedos.

Tantos años habían deseado hacer eso, y ahora por fin, lo habían conseguido.

Un fuerte rugido soltó la locomotora, y los dos amantes se soltaron desfavorecidos.

Mantuvieron la vista fija, y sin poder evitarlo sus rostros dibujaron la mayor de las sonrisas.

_¿Rose que has hecho?_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Al salir, se separaron y Scorpius cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

-Voy a mi compartimento a por mí bolsa, ¿Nos vemos, luego, en el gran comedor?

-Sí-, dijo Rose en un suspiro. _-¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¡Nos hemos besado! ¿Eso significa acaso que estamos juntos? ¡No! ¡Es Malfoy! Qué más da, es mi amigo ¿no? ¿Todos estos años no valen nada? -._

En esos momentos su cabeza era un absoluto escándalo, y estaba empezando a encontrarse mareada.

Volvió donde estaba la gelatinosa pasta, y para su sorpresa había desaparecido. –_James la habrá limpiado-. _Pensó

Cruzo hasta el vagón de Ravenclow, y luego llego al de Gryffindor. Allí sintió alivio, y se sereno.

Busco a sus amigas, pero el compartimento estaba vació, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el tren. Solo allí ella como una tonta, con los zapatos de Scorpius tres tallas más grandes, y dando vueltas buscando algún desorientado alumno a quien ayudar.

Sus amigas habían cogido su bolsa, así que bajo del tren.

Hacia frio en Hogsmeade.

Era tarde, y por un instante la horrible idea de haber perdido el carruaje le asalto. Pero por suerte aún quedaba uno.

Fue rápida hasta el último carruaje. Sobre el una chica rubia leía una revista extraña.

_-Por fin en casa_-, pensó Rose, y subió al carruaje saludando a la peculiar muchacha.


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVAS CARAS, NUEVAS DECISIONES

Rose estaba sentada en su habitual lugar en el gran comedor, en la mesa Gryffindor. Con Sam a su lado y, Ann y Anthea delante de ellas.

Sus amigas aplaudían y se levantaban cada vez que alguien era destinado a la casa de Gryffindor por el sombrero seleccionador, pero la atención de Rose estaba puesta en otra cosa, o en otra persona.

Buscaba fervientemente a alguien, y al fin dio con él. Y daba la magnífica casualidad de que él también la buscaba. Sus miradas congeniaron a la perfección.

Scorpius le sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherin, desde el otro lado del comedor. Su mirada atravesó todo ese espacio distante hasta calar en Rose.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras se miraban Rose recordó el beso en el tren, y pensó en las tonterías que estaba haciendo. Pero como evitar lo que sentía, eso era así y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¡Rose!

Sam la zarandeo.

-Acaban de mandar a tu hermano a Gryffindor-, dijo Sam entusiasmada.

Rose se giró hacia ella, y levanto la vista hasta su hermano que se encontraba al principio de la mesa saludando a sus amigos y todos los de la casa. Ella le guiño un ojo, y se volvió a sentar de cara a Ann y Anthea.

-¿A Lily la han colocado ya?

-No, aún está esperando.

-En el corredor de la muerte-, dijo sarcástica Sam.

Toda la atención fue hacia ella.

-Lily Potter-, Dijo la Directora Mcgonagall.

Rose se levantó levemente y vio subir a su prima al taburete donde espera el sobrero seleccionador.

-Este colegio va acabar harto de tantos Potters y Weasleys-, dijo el sombrero.

Rose rio, y vio como James en la otra punta de la mesa se levantaba y gritaba:

-¡Nunca habrá suficientes!

Rose rodo los ojos, y sus amigas rieron. Excepto ella y Ann.

-Bien, tengo muy claro lo que voy hacer contigo Lily Potter. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todo Gryffindor se levantó y vitoreo a la pequeña Lily, que fue rápidamente asentarse al lado de Hugo.

-Deberías decirle a tus padres que no tengan más hijos, por el bien de esta escuela.

Rose le dio un golpe cariñoso a Sam, y ella se tambaleo.

-Bien ahora que ya estáis todos bien cómodos en vuestras casas, antes de empezar la cena, tengo algo más que anunciar.

Esas fueron las palabras de la Directora Mcgonagall después de que todos los alumnos de primer año hubieran estado adjudicados en sus casas.

-Este año, se dará en la escuela un acontecimiento legendario, un acontecimiento que hace años que fue suspendido, y que ahora por mandato del Ministerio y consentimiento de las escuelas participativas se volverá a celebrar en Hogwarts-. La profesora hizo una pausa. - ¡El torneo de los tres Magos!-, esas últimas palabras las dijo con más fuerza y entusiasmo.

Todas las casas se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo y vitoreando. Todos conocían los legendarios juegos que se habían dejado de celebrar hacia años, debido a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, y el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

-No puedo creerlo-, dijo Sam.

-Espera, ¿Qué demonios es el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Pregunto Ann.

-¡Silencio!

Grito la directora Mcgonagall.

-Como parece que ya todo el mundo sabe lo que es, esperaremos a explicar detalladamente el nuevo funcionamiento del Torne cuando demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, que nos acompañaran durante todo este curso.

Todos se giraron en redondo al ver la gran puerta del comedor abrirse de par en par.

-¡Dar una fuerte bienvenida a los estudiantes de Durmstrang!

Poco a poco iban entrando todos los estudiantes, llevaban capas de piel de animales colgadas en sus espaldas corpulentas y esbelticas. Casi todos poseían una cara desfigurada y una expresión de asco en su mirada. Rose sintió un cosquilleo en el cogote.

-¡Por Merlín!-, Sam se levantó de su asiento y gritó: -¿¡Dónde habéis estado toda mi vida!?

Todos los de su alrededor rieron, y los estudiantes de Durmstrang se giraron para mirarla, algunos pasaron de ella, otros le guiñaron un ojo y volvieron a concentrarse en su desfilada por el pasillo.

-Sam siéntate-, Rose la cogió del brazo y la tiro hacia abajo.

-¿Rose tú has visto que cuerpos?-.

Rose apenas había dirigido una mirada –tal vez si–, pero no había prestado la suficiente atención como para fijarse en esos detalles. Tampoco quería –o eso pensaba ella–.

–Sam te entiendo, –dijo Anthea levantando la vista sin pudor y viendo como los estudiantes ya estaban sentándose en unas mesas colocadas a los lados extremos del comedor.

–Rose y yo somos las únicas normales aquí, –dijo Ann, que se dio enseguida cuenta de su error, y vio escandalizada como Rose también estaba mirando la entrada de los estudiantes, mirando fijamente a uno en concreto, que se distrajo mirándola a ella también–. ¡Rose! ¿Tú también?

–Ese me lo pido yo, –dijo Sam señalando con el dedo a uno de ellos. Un chico alto y corpulento que iba en medio de la desfilada.

Ellas no eran las únicas chicas que ahora estaban realmente sorprendidas, toda la parte femenina de Hogwarts se había quedado patidifusa por la entrada de estos despampanantes estudiantes.

Cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang estuvieron sentados e instalados en unas mesas, que se habían colocado en el comedor, la profesora dio entrada y presentación a otra escuela.

– ¡Un fuerte aplauso para las estudiantes de Beauxbatons!

En ese momento todas las chicas de Hogwarts cambiaron su expresión, por una no muy agradable de observar. Un rosto enfurecido y rabioso que declaraba totalmente la rabia al ver como las caras de todos los chicos de la escuela era igual que las suyas cuando habían entrado –hacia unos breves minutos – la escuela Durmstrang.

Preciosas, pequeñas y delicadas muchachas entraban bailando al comedor. Dejando bocas abiertas allá por donde pasaban.

Rose dirigió una mirada fusilaría a la mesa de Slytherin para comprobar que Scorpius no las miraba como su primo James lo estaba haciendo –como babeantes y bobos babuinos–. Y por desgracia él y James tenían más cosas de las que creían en común.

Scorpius vitoreaba y aplaudía con sus amigos a las espectaculares y despampanantes chicas que bailaban dejando un rastro de flores a su paso.

Rose rodo los ojos, y pensó –_Es Malfoy, ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? ¿En qué me estaría aplaudiendo a mí? ¿Qué me miraría a mí? –. _Se giró hacia sus amigas i vio las caras de decepcionadas que tenían todas en sus rostros.

-Claro, mira que lo piensan bien los profes. Tíos buenos para nosotras, y tías buenas para ellos. –Dijo señalando a Will y a James–, que pena dan. –declaro Sam–

–Como vosotras antes, –todas fusilaron a Ann con la mirada, y la chica se excusó con un subir y bajar de hombros.

Las chicas de Beauxbatons se instalaron en el otro extremo del comedor, justo enfrente de la mesa de Durmstrang, que se disponían en los laterales –contrarios– de la mesa de profesores.

Este año, como siempre, los profesores no habían cambiado y todos estaban en sus sitios habituales. Excepto por las dos sillas que ahora había de más por los directores de las escuelas que habían venido como visitantes.

La profesora Mcgonagall se acercó al pódium donde siempre daba sus discursos, y empezó a hablar.

–Bien, ahora que estamos todos instalados, me gustaría comenzar con las normas del torneo. Lo primero que quiero que sepáis es que no todos van a poder participar en estos juegos, –Se oyeron al largo del gran comedor muchos abucheos y quejas, que fueron silenciados por la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, que había reiniciado su discurso–. Como ya sabréis este torneo causo la muerte de un alumno hace muchos años, por causas externas. Pero aun así hemos cautelado las prevenciones y el ministerio y las escuelas participativas acordaron que los menores de 15 años no podrán participar, dado el escaso conocimiento de dotes mágicas para enfrentarse a las pruebas que se ejecutaran. Así que dicho esto, quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros se comporte como magos y brujas responsables y, aceptéis estas normas sin ningún escándalo u estruendo. –Nadie se quejó, y el comedor era un silencio ensordecedor, pues desde que la profesora Mcgonagall era directora, nadie podía faltar a su palabra, nadie excepto James, Will o algún otro valiente que soportara sus duros castigos–. Así pues os are una breve explicación sobre lo que consiste el Torneo de los Tres Magos –la directora dio todo tipo de detalles sobre este, y respondía a todas y cada una de las preguntas que muchos de los alumnos interesados en el Torneo formularon al largo de su explicación–.

El rostro de James y Will había cambiado. Ahora estaban con una de sus habituales sonrisas burlonas y arrogantes que eclipsaba a todo aquel que intentaba interponerse en su camino.

–Will, mi querido William, tengo la extraña sensación de que este curso va a ser de lo más interesante –

–Oh hermano, ya te digo que lo va a ser –

Will y James estaban sometidos bajo su influjo de superioridad que ellos mismos habían creado en la escuela y, que nadie se atrevía a hacerlos bajar, y si alguien se atrevía claramente era en vano. James tenía el codo sujeto en el hombre de Will mientras hacían todo tipo de estúpido planes para poder salir, uno de los dos, seleccionados en el Torneo.

–Lo bueno es que podemos participar, –menciono Will. –Un punto en nuestro bando.

–No será tan fácil competir contra todos los estudiantes, hay gente más preparada. –James miraba a la lejanía, de mesa en mesa, observando a cada uno de los alumnos en el Gran comedor, comprando la rivalidad. –Ya sabes que los jueces eligen a los más preparados.

–Oh vamos James, por eso tú no te preocupes, sacas 10 en todo –

–Si pero pociones no es lo mío, y solo por eso ya tengo algo en mi contra. –James parecía pensativo mientras continuaba evaluando uno por uno a todos los alumnos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién sabe? Lo que pasa por la mente inaccesible de James Sirius Potter es todo un misterio aún por descubrir, como una frase en el borde de un libro esperando a ser leída.

– ¿Quién te preocupa? –Claramente William Bean era el único que se acercaba a saber lo que pasaba por la lucida cabeza de su amigo.

–Mejor hagamos una lista, –James volvió en si, y miro a su amigo. '¡Espera! ¿No piensas presentarte al Torneo?'

Will le miro.

– ¿Yo? –Este abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo totalmente sorprendido.

James asintió iracundo.

– No te creas que te vas a librar de mi Potter. –Will le revolvió el pelo–.

– ¡William para!

La profesora Mcgonagall se volvió en redondo al ver los chismorreos de los dos alumnos que más la preocupaban debido al Torno, claramente sabía que tendría que soportar que alguno de los dos saliera como campeón, algo que la atormentaba día y noche.

–Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos solo quiero recordar a los muchos peligros que se enfrentaran los campeones de tal Torneo. Y que no me extrañaría que alguno de ellos, a mitad del Torneo, decida dejarlo, pero que no se le ocurra a nadie pues una vez dentro de tal ya no se puede volver atrás.

La directora dirigió una mirada a Will y a James levantando una ceja.

Asimilaron la indirecta pero no la interiorizaron.

–Dicho esto solo recordar que los resultados se darán en Halloween, y todos aquellos que se quieran presentar ya saben cómo. Así que ¡Que empiece el gran banquete!

Platos y bandejas repletas de comida y delicias brotaron de la mesa, inundando esta de colores vivos aquí y allá. El olor a deliciosa comida regurgito en el Comedor y lleno todos pensamientos. Las ganas de comer ocuparon la mente de todos los alumnos.

–Lo mejor de Hogwarts: La comida. –Bromeo Sam–. Como lo echaba de menos. Ojala mi madre cocinara así.

–Y la mía, –Dijo Anthea–.

Las chicas reían y cuchicheaban, sabían que les esperaba uno de los mejores cursos de sus vidas, lo que aún no sabían era lo rápido y drásticamente que podía cambiar todo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todo era de aquello más tranquilo, todo y el griterío del primer día. Las incesantes historias veraniegas vividas, las graciosas y divertidas anécdotas que se divisaban allí y allá en las bocas de todos los alumnos que habían deseado llegar a este curso y explicarlas.

Rose no volvió a girar la mirada hacia la otro mesa _¿Para qué?_ Pensó irónicamente. No le serviría de nada, total Scorpius iba a estar babeando por las alumnas de Beauxbatons. Así que continúo escuchando y participando en la conversación de su mesa.

La cena acabo rápido, todos aquellos nuevos alumnos fueron llevados a sus casas por los prefectos, y ahí es donde Rose y Will intervinieron acompañando a todos los nuevos de primer año.

Subían las escalares principales hacia la segunda planta, con toda una hilera de chillones e ilusionados niños de primer año a sus espaldas.

–No es justo, ¿Por qué le has tenido que decir a Mcgonagall lo del tren, Rose?

–Will era totalmente necesario que cumplierais un castigo por las gamberradas que hacéis. Si fuera yo, ¡ja! Os caerían castigos más gordos.

–Pues me teme querida, que te vas a quedar tu sola haciendo la última guardia, yo tengo que ''cumplir mi castigo''

–Me parece bien, –Y torció para entrar en el pasillo que lleva al retrato de la señora gorda–, ¡Por aquí!

Will rodo los ojos, y maldijo el día en que le habían nombrado prefecto con Rose Weasley.

–¡Hola Ann! –James se apoyó en la pared de la sala común de Gryffindor frenándole el paso a Ann Prewett con intención de subir por las escaleras a su habitación, con Sam y Anthea detrás–.

–Potter, quita del medio. –Le empujo, el chico se tambaleo sobre sus pies y se removió el pelo–, porque no te vas por ahí a pegarte el lote con Carly West.

James abrió los ojos como platos, y luego los entrecerró llevándose una mano a la cintura. –¿O así que te has enterado? ¿Estas celosa? Creo que esa era la única función que Carly West tenia para mí, tu eres mi única meta, morena.

Ann le empujo y se abrió paso. Sam y Anthea se mantenían calladas tras ella. –Eres un cerdo, hipócrita y narcisista James Potter, y te digo una cosa ¡Más vale que te vayas buscando otra meta, bocazas, porque esto –La chica se pasó las manos por la cintura acompañándolo de un movimiento de caderas –, no lo tendrás nunca!

– ¿Lo haces a posta Prewett?

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y se abrió paso para poder subir las escaleras.

–Estámpate con la escoba Potter, ¡Y trágate la Snith!

Sam y Anthea subieron las escaleras detrás de Ann. Sam se paró para hablar con James, se puso a su lado.

– ¿Cuándo empezamos a entrenar capitán? –Sam jugaba en el equipo como golpeadora. Junto a Anthea como cazadora–.

–Ya te informare Sam, aun no hay fechas, –James estaba distraído y distante siguiendo los pasos de Ann subiendo la escalera hacia las habitaciones–, te avisare.

–¡Sam! –Gritó Ann.

–¡Ya voy! –Sam puso la mano sobre el hombro de James–. Buenas noches capitán. ¿Ahora el castigo no?

James asintió con la mirada perdida.

Cuando Sam llego hasta la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si se encontró con el rosto enfurecido de Ann.

–¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable con él? –pregunto Ann.

–Es el capitán. No puedo arriesgarme a que me eche del equipo. –Sam se tiró sobre su cama, era la primera noche y los baúles aún estaban cerrados en la habitación, las camas bien hechas y todo perfectamente limpio. Poco tardaría en que la zona habitada por Sam Hewit pasara a ser una autentica pocilga.

Ann suspiro.

–Ann no es nuestra culpa que entre vosotros exista una tensión sexual alta, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

–¿Qué dices Anthea? ¿Tensión sexual? No puede haber nada de eso, si los dos no sienten lo mismo.

–O vamos Ann, madura de una vez y date cuenta de que estas coladita por él. –Anthea estaba de pie ordenando su armario mientras hablaba–. Es Potter, y te cuesta admitirlo, pero es obvio.

–Que directa Anthea, ya era hora –Dijo Sam–.

–Cuando los perros vuelen sin magia, avísame. Porque ese día afirmare que estoy loca por James Sirius Potter.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a vagar sola por los pasillos de noche haciendo la última guardia propia de los prefectos. Hoy Will no estaba así que por eso tenía que enfrentarse ella sola a los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

James y Will habían sido castigados por el accidente del tren, un castigo infringido por Mcgonagall. Y como esos hechos eran de lo más habituales, Rose había aprendido a ir sola de aquí para allá controlando los nocturnos pasillos.

Llevaba la varita en la mano iluminando el camino, aparentemente nadie había salido de excursión por los pasillos lo que facilitaba su obligación, hoy podría volver temprano a su habitación, y estar con sus amigas.

Al doblar el último pasillo para volver a la sala común, una figura oscura se dibujaba a medida que se acercaba a la entrada, cada vez se veía con más claridad, poco a poco se fueron definiendo los colores. Cuando Rose estuvo a una distancia considerable supo que era un chico alto y con unos cabellos dorados que le caían despeinados sobre la sien. La luz que la varita desprendía calaba en sus ojos convirtiéndolos en un azul más claro, tocando el gris. Su piel pálida y sus arrojados labios. Rose le reconoció enseguida.

Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico se acercó a ella.

–Rose– Su voz era queda y distante.

–Hola Scorpius, –se podía decir que su corazón latía a una considerable velocidad– ¿estás un poco lejos de tu zona?

–Si veras, es que venía a hablar contigo sobre –hizo una pausa– bueno, sobre lo del tren.

–Yo también quería hablar antes contigo, me pareció que sería apropiado que algún día paseáramos por los jardines y lo habláramos o que en alguna salida a Hogsmeade podríamos ir juntos. Tal vez si quieres dar una vuelta ahora, he parado antes porque como hoy no hay nadie por los pasillos, así que venía ya para…

–No Rose. –Se vio cortada bruscamente– He venido a decirte, en fin, que no podemos seguir siendo amigos, o lo que fuera que éramos.

En ese momento Rose no sabía si llorar, gritar, no hacer nada, o pegarle una patada en los huevos al imprestable que tenía delante para que dejara de jugar con ella de esa forma. No era justo lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿A qué viene esto? –Rose balbuceo las palabras. Le salían a trompicones de su boca–, lo del tren fue raro, pero ¿Porque ahora esto?

–No es necesario que lo sepas, solo que te quede claro y entiéndelo. No te volveré a molestar.

Scorpius pasó por su lado y se iba cuando ella se giró en redondo para llamarle:

–¡Espera! –

Él se giró y la miro con las cejas encaradas y, los ojos entreabiertos como significantes de cansancio y estrés.

–Es por las de Beauxbatons ¿verdad?

Scorpius soltó una leve risotada con desgana.

–No Rose, ¡no es por ellas! ¿Crees de veras que tienen algo que envidiarte a ti, a Rose Weasley? –Scorpius se volvió a acercar a ella–, por Merlín, ¿Hay alguien en este mundo con la que te pueda comparar? Eres perfecta ¿vale? Pero mi apellido, nuestros malditos apellidos no nos permiten estar juntos.

–No entiendo…

– Eden vio el beso y me ha amenazado con contárselo a mis padres, esa es la maldita razón. Se acabó, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber existido Rose, se acabó.

– ¿Es eso?

–Me ha dicho que si pasara algo entre nosotros, que mis padres se enterarían de inmediato. Y que todo se arreglara si voy con ella al baile de Navidad, y todas esas chorradas que ahora tengo que compartir con ella eran las que quería compartir contigo, y hubieran sido como un sueño.

–Lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿Por qué decírselo a alguien? No es necesario.

El la miro intrigado

–Rose… Escúchame, tanto como tu como yo sabemos que esto es imposible, que no llegara a ningún sitio. Paremos ahora que podemos, no cuando estemos más implicados. –suspiro–, el problema es Eden, y nuestras familias.

– ¿Solo eso? –Rose se acercó más, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, pero continuo hablando– No me importa, no me importa lo que piense Eden, o lo que piensen nuestras familias, solo me importa lo que pienses tú.

–Lo siento Rose, pero a mi si que me importa lo que piense mi familia, no sabes hasta qué punto. –El muchacho paso su mano con delicadeza sobre el rostro de Rose, tocando cada fracción del rostro, y acariciando la comisura del labio. Y sin decir nada se fue, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

–¿Tensión sexual? –Ann le tiro un cojín a Sam que le dio en la cara–, ¿De dónde mierdas habéis sacado esa chorrada?

–Es evidente ¿no? –Anthea estaba tumbada en su cama, con las largas piernas puestas sobre la pared, estaba recostada del revés, mientras comía unos bombones de chocolate.

–Evidente es que cada vez que llegamos a la habitación, en la puerta encontremos un paquete de bombones con tu nombre Anthea y, una preciosa nota de amor: –El tono de de Ann era realmente sarcástico– O Anthea ¿Por qué no te fijas en mí? Tus ojos son azules, tus cabellos dorados y ello estoy enamorado –Recitaba Ann, imitando la nota de amor que le habían dejado a Anthea–

Anthea le tiro uno de los cojines a la cabeza.

–Si al menos supiera quien es…

–Si cada día es uno diferente –Dijo Sam–, no sé cómo lo haces.

–Es la_ Bestia Bella _¿Qué esperabas Sam?

La _Bestia Bella_ era el apodo que le habían puesto a Anthea. Este la describía perfectamente, Anthea era muy alta y grande, tenía un cuerpo esbeltico pero con mucha forma. Era rubia y especialmente guapa, con sus ojos azules y sus labios carnosos. Pero era una bestia jugando al Quidditch, y se dice que jamás ha tenido novio, por eso es tan deseada.

Anthea se removía el pelo como signo de superioridad.

–Tu Sam, por lo contrario eres la _Bestia Ogro_, –Se burló Anthea–.

En ese momento de risas entre las tres chicas, Rose entro en la habitación cabizbaja y casi a punto de llorar. Sus rojos mofletes ahora estaban más rojos que nunca, sus cristalinos ojos marrones estaban salpicados por gotitas de agua que fluían por sus mejillas. Sin decir nada entro en la habitación, sin mirar a nadie, y se tumbó a sollozar en su cama, cogiendo la almohada y aferrándose a ella.

Todas se quedaron patidifusas al ver lo que le pasaba. Sam fue la primera en levantarse y acercarse a su cama, se sentó en la cama de Rose y le toco la cabeza que se hundía en la almohada.

–Rose cielo, ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto suavemente Sam–.

Las demás se acercaron hasta allí y se sentaron a los pies de la cama de Rose.

–¿Rose? –Habló Anthea–.

–Chicas no me apetece hablar ahora, –sollozo Rose–.

–Rose Weasley, cuéntame ahora mismo porque lloras o te tiro por la ventana, –dijo Sam, aun por su sarcasmo Sam estaba preocupada. –Rose…

–¿Es por un chico? –dijo Ann.

Dio en el clavo.

Rose soltó un sollozo más grande, y lloro más fuerte.

–¡Por Merlín es por un chico! –Se sorprendió Sam. –¿Rose qué demonios haces llorando por un chico?¿Que no has aprendido nada de mi todos estos años? No se llora por esos homínidos sin neuronas, son….

–¡Sam para! –Sam nunca había entendido cuando parar con sus bromas– Rose cariño cuéntanoslo, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…? –Pregunto Ann cuidadosamente–.

–Prometerme que no me chillareis ni os enfadareis conmigo. Y lo más importante no se lo digáis nadie. –Rose poco a poco se incorporó en la cama, sentándose con las piernas recogidas, y masajeándose los pies con las manos

–¿Por qué íbamos a chillarte? –

–Malfoy–

Se hizo en la habitación un silencio sepulcral.

–¿Qué? –

–Anthea lo has oído perfectamente –dijo Rose– Ya es lo bastante humillante para mí, imagínate.

–No cielo, no me lo imagino. Y sabes no me lo creo, me cuesta la verdad–

–Rose no le hagas caso, tampoco pasa nada, solo es un chico de Slytherin, –comento Ann–.

Sam aún no había dicho nada.

–¿Pero entonces porque lloras? –Preguntó Anthea–.

–Veréis; antes en el tren, –hizo una pausa y suspiro– Hace unos años que hablo mucho con él, y que nos llevamos bastante bien, y bueno en el tren… –se paró de nuevo–.

–¿Qué paso en el tren Rose? –Anthea subió el tono, y Rose la miro con los ojos rojos de llorar.

–¡Nos besemos! –Miro a sus amigas–, ¡Sí! … Me bese con Scorpius Malfoy. –Afirmó al fin–.

–No me lo creo–, susurraba Anthea–.

–De nuevo, no veo la razón por la que lloras, –insistía confusa Ann.

Sam seguía sin decir ni pio, lo del beso le había hecho abrir más los ojos. Su cara era un libro abierto.

–Eden Rowland lo vio, y ha amenazado a Scorpius con que si no va al baile de invierno con ella se lo dirá a sus padres y lo difundirá por la escuela –soltó un sollozo–.

–¿Y? –

Anthea estaba de pie, al lado de la cama de Rose. Ann y Sam seguían sentadas. Ann estaba a su lado, pero Sam alejada y sin decir nada desde que el apellido Malfoy había salido en la conversación.

–Y, que Scorpius no quiere que su familia se entere de que está conmigo, con una Weasley, con una mestiza.

–O Rose cielo, no llores por ese capullo. No ves que no le mereces, no le importas lo suficiente–

Ann se acercó a ella rodeándola con un brazo. Anthea se volvió a sentar en la cama, a los pies de esta.

–Rose, es un mierda, ¿no lo ves? No le importas lo suficiente para interponerte entre su familia–.

–Fue un error dejar que me besara –dijo melancólica Rose–.

–¡Espera! ¿Él te besó? –Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Sam, después de su trance– No puedo creérmelo, Scorpius Malfoy besando a Rose Weasley. –Sam se movía por la habitación moviendo los brazos y exagerando sus gestos– ¡No! ¡Espera! Que eso no es lo peor de todo: ¡Rose Weasley llorando porque Scorpius Malfoy la ha dejado…! –Sam se paró en seco después de decir esas palabras. Miro a Rose que tenía la cabeza gacha, se acercó a ella, y le subió la cabeza acariciándole la barbilla– Vamos a matar a ese cabrón.


	4. Chapter 4

UN NUEVO AMIGO

–Cada año las clases de Longbottom son más coñazo –dijo Sam mientras ella y Rose salían de la clase. Andaban por los pasillos, una al lado de la otra–, necesito vacaciones.

–Sam, solo llevamos dos días de curso. –Rose no tenía el mismo tono alegre de siempre.

–Lo sé, pero ya estoy cansada –Los estudios no era el fuerte de Sam Hewit, lo único que se le daba bien era el Quidditch y hacer reír a la gente–. Necesito entrenar ¡Y ya!

–Habla con James –.

–Lo hice, pero desde entonces que no le veo –, Sam se tocó la nuca, mientras paseaban por los pasillos hacia la clase de DCAO –, que raro.

–James es raro –, añadió Rose con un hilo de voz.

–Lo sé, es mi capitán –Sam saco una manzana de su mochila y la empezó a morder, continuo hablando con la boca llena – A veces puede resultar de lo más exigente.

–Lo sé Sam, es mi primo.

–Tenemos que buscarle una novia –, decía Sam – Pero una de verdad.

–Ann. –Soltó la pelirroja –, conozco a James, me cuenta casi todo, y sé que Ann le trae loco. Pero no como Carly West, Ann le gusta de verdad.

–Ann le odia –Sam miro a su amiga mientras doblaban la esquina y entraban en otro pasillo de la escuela –No creo que Ann y James lleguen a ningún sitio –Sam mordió de nuevo la manzana, dejando un gran cráter en la superficie de esta.

–Tú solo espera.

Rose tenía la mirada perdida, y no pudo darse cuenta de que acababan de pasar unos cuantos alumnos de Durmstrang que se las habían comido con la mirada. Sam se había girado en redondo cuando estos habían pasado por su lado, esta cruzo miradas con un alto muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules como el cielo. Rose se mantenía indiferente, pero al ver a su amiga girada y caminado de espaldas se volvió para hablarle y quedo en el intento, pues al no mirar por donde iba chocó con alguien.

En las decimas restantes a girarse para ver el rostro, su interior pido a gritos que fuera Scorpius, pero en vez de él se encontró con unos grandes y grises ojos de los cuales no pudo apartar la vista, y unos oscuros cabellos desordenados que caían sobre el rostro del muchacho. Era alto y apuesto, a Rose le recordó a uno de los príncipes de sus cuentos de princesas que su madre le contaba de pequeña. Aunque no era del todo apuesto, pues en su mirada había un punto de maldad y avaricia.

Rose se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba con determinación, y en nada se acordó de aquel chico que la miraba en la cena del primer día de curso, cuando los alumnos de las otras escuelas habían entrado. –_Era él_, –se dijo –, _claramente es él._

–Perdóname, que torpe puedo llegar a ser a veces –dijo Rose sin mirarle, y agachándose a recoger los libros que le habían caído de las manos. Para su sorpresa él no se agachó a ayudarla, si no que después de las palabras de Rose siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Rose quedo sorprendida por el comportamiento que este extraño chico había tenido hacia ella_, _–_un simple 'tranquila, no pasa nada' hubiera bastado o, un 'cuidado por donde vas_'. –Se decía la pelirroja.

En todo caso no lo conocía de nada, así que no le importo del todo, pero en el fondo sabía que le había molestado.

–Rose ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Sam que se agachó para ayudarla – El idiota ese te ha tirado los libros.

–No importa Sam, estoy perfectamente –Rose actuó con normalidad, y se levantó recogiendo los libros del suelo – ¿De que hablábamos?

–De Ann y James, ¿te interesa el tema eh?

–Me interesa más Will y Sam –Rose miro a su amiga con una mirada picara – ¿A ti no?

Entonces Sam cambió la expresión en su rostro. Se volvió sombría y tiro la manzana en el suelo del pasillo, nadie se dio cuenta. Miro a Rose con cara de pocos amigos y en ese momento le abordo el sentimiento de querer pegar un gritó, de romper algo y pegar a Rose por sacar el tema. Apretó muy fuerte los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tiñeron de blanco.

– ¡ROSE! ¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO? –Gritó Sam en medió del pasillo –.

–¡Sam, no grites! –Rose se volvió hacia ella, y la cogió del brazo –. Vale, vale ya dejo el tema.

–Cállate. Yo me he contenido y no he hablado de Scorpius, vas tú y sacas el tema de Will –Sam si querer había tocado el peor de los temas. Pero ya era tarde para corregir, Rose se paró en seco y miro al suelo. Sam no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y continuo hablando sola –, no quería hablar del tema hasta que nos lo encontráramos ahora en la clase de DCAO, pero es que si tú vas diciendo mentiras e imposibles pues…

Sam se dio cuenta de que Rose se había parado en seco en mitad del pasillo en medio de la multitud de gente que ahora mismo asaltaban los pasillos de la escuela. Se giró y fue hasta ella.

–Rose, a este paso no llegamos ni mañana –Sam la miro con carita de cachorrito–, vamos para clase.

Rose asintió y Sam la cogió por el brazo y la fue arrastrando por los pasillos. Subieron escaleras, doblaron y retrocedieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula. En DCAO se juntaban Slytherin y Gryffindor y Rose tendría que enfrentarse a estar cerca de Scorpius.

–Menos mal que no tienes Pociones hasta mañana, porque entonces sí que tendrías un problema. –Rose la miro triste – Lo siento cariño, solo te digo la verdad.

–La verdad duele Sam –Dijo Rose – Tener que compartir clase con él aun lo soporto, pero tener que sentarme a su lado, va a ser horrible.

Rose compartía pupitre con Scorpius en las clases de Pociones de Slughorn, gracias a las cuales habían empezado a hablar. Ahora maldecía el día en que los habían puesto juntos, maldecía sus buenas notas y las de él, y la maldita manía de Slughorn de poner a los que sacan mejor nota juntos.

Entre todo ese mal trago que la pobre y desolada Rose paso, llegaron a la clase de DCAO, ahora impartida por un profesor más joven que había llegado nuevo hacia un par de años. Un Auror que había decidido dedicarse a la enseñanza, Ted Lupin.

Ted Lupin había acabado sus estudios hacia años, cuando Rose y James habían empezado su primer año Ted cursaba su último año de estancia en Hogwarts, lo que le hacía seis años mayor y por lo tanto ya tenía 22 años. Y al estudiar para Auror decidió que lo que más le gustaba era dar clase, y como honor a su padre, comenzó a dar DCAO en Hogwarts.

Rose estaba encantada con Ted como profesor al igual que todos los demás alumnos. Ted, ahora llamado profesor Lupin, caía bien a todo aquel al que se acercaba, tenía un aura de buen humor y simpatía. Su manera de dar clase era muy didáctica por lo que era muy atractiva para los alumnos.

Al entrar en clase rápidamente Rose busco con la mirada a Malfoy, pero no dio con él. Primero se llevó una tremenda decepción, pero después agradeció a Merlín el no tener que estar cerca de él ni tener que perderse en sus ojos.

–Hola prima –dijo James que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado –Tercer día del curso ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Se podría decir que bien –Dijo seca –, ¿Y tú? Veo que hoy no has perdido el tiempo, no se te ha visto el pelo en todo el día.

–He estado ocupado. –Explicaba James moviéndose el pelo –

– ¿En qué? Si se puede saber –dijo Rose.

–Ya sabes cosas de Will y mías, –James le guiño un ojo a Rose.

–Eso ya lo sabemos –Sam apareció por detrás – ¡Hola capitán! Le informo que necesito de inmediato un entrenamiento a fondo.

–Lo sé Sam, este verano has engordado por lo que veo que vamos a necesitar más entrenamiento.

Sam se ofendió, y se miró la barriga. –_Sí, he engordado _ –se dijo.

Sam nunca había sido especialmente delgada, tampoco Rose, pero aun así eran guapas, pues tenían un encanto especial y unas curvas de infarto que combinadas con el uniforme de la escuela daban a sus cuerpos un toque sensual, sin la necesidad de ser demasiado delgadas. Más bien eran altas y grandes, aunque nadie ganaba a la _Bestia Bella._

–Tranquila un par de entrenamientos y estarás otra vez en forma –Le dijo James poniéndole la mano en el hombro– ¡AH! Otra cosa, quería preguntaros si Ann tiene novio o algo parecido, es que últimamente está muy distante.

Sam y Rose rieron a carcajadas.

– ¿Hola? No le veo la gracia –James se ofendió –

–Yo sí, –contestó Sam entre risas –

–No James, no tiene novio o nada parecido –dijo Rose cuando consiguió serenarse –, el único problema es que no te soporta.

–Bueno eso está por ver –James se colocó bien las gafas–, por mucho que diga, nadie se puede resistir al encanto de James Sirius Potter.

–Por supuesto, no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a usted señor Potter, creo que hasta yo estoy cayendo en la tentación –Lupin había llegado y estaba justo detrás de James, al oírlo James se giró y vio al imponente profesor que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos– Siéntate Potter.

James obedeció sin ninguna demora, y se sentó en su sitio. Este se sentaba con Rose, desde el primer día en la escuela Rose y James habían compartido pupitre en la clase DCAO, y desde entonces no se habían cambiado de sitio, ni de compañero en esa clase.

Rose se sentó a su lado, mientras el profesor se adelantaba hasta el principio de la clase. Andaba con movimientos muy definidos, tenía una elegante manera de moverse. Rose siempre había encontrado a Ted de lo más atractivo, siempre había envidiado su manera de expresarse y sus formas, era todo un gran ejemplo de persona. Rose recordó las palabras de su tío Harry cuando hablaba del padre de Ted, siempre hablaba de lo buena persona y lo gran brujo que era.

Ted había cambiado su color de pelo desde que era profesor, ahora el color de sus cabellos era oscuro, marrón y los finos mechones le caían desordenados sobre la sien.

–Bien, sentaos todos, comencemos la clase –Ted echo una ojeado a los alumnos, ahora sentados cada uno en su pupitre–, ¿Quién falta a tu lado Samantha?

–Will –respondió–.

–Y por allí el fondo ¿Quién falta señorita Rowland?

–Scorpius Malfoy señor –respondió Eden–

En cuanto Rose escucho esas palabras, y ese nombre se giró de inmediato. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y miro con desde a Eden, ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja y a Rose se lo encendió la sangre, y las ganas de arrancarle los pelos a la idiota esa. Rose volvió la vista al frente otra vez, y quiso olvidarse de él, pero le resultó imposible olvidar sus ojos, y sus dorados cabellos. Cada vez que pensaba en él era como si le arrancaran una parte de dentro y le hurgaran en las entrañas.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, no pudo. La manera en que deseaba a Scorpius, y la manera en la que quería estar a su lado no era normal en ella. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie, y jamás pensó en sentirlo por Malfoy.

– ¡Rose, Rose! –Susurró Sam– Pregúntale a James donde esta Will.

Rose asintió y se giró hacia James, que ya la miraba y había escuchado lo que Sam había dicho.

–Dile a la enamorada de Sam que Will está bien, pero que no le puedo decir donde está –Susurró James–

Rose le pego un leve golpecito en el hombro.

–James cállate, –Rose rio entre dientes, luego se giró hacia Sam que se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás. –Sam está bien, no te preocupes. Pero no me ha dicho dónde está.

–NO era por saber si estaba bien o mal. Es porque hoy tenemos el trabajo ese en parejas ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo Sam enfadada–. No saques las cosas de contexto Rose.

–No Sam tranquila…

–¿Qué es eso tan importante que estáis esos tres hablando y no calláis ni un momento? –El profesor Lupin se acercó hasta ellos y se pudo frente a Rose– ¿Podéis compartirlo con toda la clase?

Ninguno respondió, ni siquiera James.

–¿No tenéis nada que decir? Bien pues continuemos la clase.

Rose fusilo a James con la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–Señor Potter ¿tendrá el gusto de mantenerse callado? –James asintió– Bien, ahora sí, continuemos. Poneros todos por parejas, señorita Hewit póngase con la señorita Rowland, ya que ambas no tenéis pareja. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Sera uno de los pocos trabajos teóricos de curso, así que esforzaros. ¡Vamos, rápido!

–Os lo juro chicas, ha sido la peor hora de mi vida. Que tía más insoportable, enserio –Explicaba Sam–, Y lo peor es que voy a tener que aguantar todos los días hasta que a Lupin le dé la gana acabar este trabajo.

Era ya pasado el mediodía mientras las cuatro chicas acababan de comer. El gran comedor estaba en su pleno auge. Y Sam explicaba lo que había paso con Eden en las clases de DCAO.

–Que si Sam esto, que si Sam no hagas tonterías, que si Sam no mastiques esa cosa muggle tan detestable, un chicle, que si Sam no te olvides del _protego_… –Sam imitaba a Eden con una voz chirriona e insoportable– O merlín que chica más irritante, enserio.

–Seguro que hubieras preferido hacer el trabajo con Will –Dijo Anthea–

–Antes que con Eden seguro.

–He oído mi nombre –Will apareció por detrás con el pelo alborotado y la camisa por fuera. Sam le miro con cara de pocos amigos, y él la dedico su más falsa sonrisa– Hola querida Sam, ¿me has echado de menos en DCAO?

–Cállate Bean, no me hagas hablar. –Sam se levantó de golpe y se puso a la altura de este– Se puede saber ¿dónde demonios has estado?, he tenido que sentarme con la plasta de Eden Rowland y he tenido que trabajar con ella. Me debes una Bean, y una grande.

–Me encantaría decirte donde he estado Sam, pero…

–¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara Will? –Preguntó Ann, señalando un pequeño corte en el labio, y un moratón en la ceja– ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez?

–Con nadie Ann–, se volvió hacia Sam– NO te voy a devolver ningún favor Sam.

–Para ti soy Hewit, Bean.

–Perdona Hewit, ahora si no te importa continuo; veras no puedo deciros donde he estado, me encantaría pero entonces no sería una sorpresa. –junto las manos, como dando una palmada no sonora –. Bien, mm... ¡Rose! Mi querida Rose, me han dado esto para ti, –Will tendió a la pelirroja un papelito doblado y esta lo cogió– me lo ha dado un chico de Ravenclow, me ha dicho que al él se lo han dado, y que es para ti. –Rose le miro sin entender– Tranquila no lo he abierto.

–¿Qué es esto?

Sam se levantó y se puso al lado de Rose, le cogió el papelito de las manos a su amiga, lo abrió y comenzó a leer para sí:

''_Siento lo de antes, espero que me perdones. Venme a ver a la biblioteca este mediodía, después de comer. Te espero allí''._

Sam doblo de nuevo el papelito, y salió corriendo del comedor dejando el papel en las manos de Rose. Esta vio la reacción de su amiga un poco sorprendida, pero lo entendió al leer la nota. Así que corrió detrás de ella, tirando el papel sobre la mesa.

Las dos corrían por los pasillo de Hogwarts, mientras Sam iba delante, Rose intentaba cogerla, pero era imposible, Sam corría demasiado.

–¡SAM! ¡Por favor para! –Sam doblo la esquina, y continuo corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, Rose corría tras ella– ¡Sam no! Por favor…

Sam se paró en seco ante la puerta de la biblioteca, se giró hacia su amiga y la miro con mala cara.

–Rose… te dije que se iba a enterar.

–O Sam, no me lo pongas todo más difícil. –Rose sollozo– Déjame hablar con él a solas, tranquila no pasara nada

–Rose…no. –Sam la miro–, Malfoy no se merece tu atención, no entrés. Pasa de él.

–No puedo. –Rose ce acerco hasta donde estaba la morena, y le puso el mano en el hombro– No te preocupes por mi Sam, estaré bien –Sam asintió con desdén– Espérame fuera ¿si?

–Vale.

Rose entro en la biblioteca abriendo las grandes puertas. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a latir fervientemente, creyó por un segundo que se le saldría del pecho.

La biblioteca estaba aparentemente bacía, todo el mundo estaba comiendo y hasta más tarde no empezaría a llenarse.

Rose pasaba las tarde hay metida, por lo que se sabía cada parte de la biblioteca como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Primero echo un vistazo a la zona donde estaban las mesas, y no vio nadie. Después entro en el primer pasillo entre los estantes. Y a lo lejos vio la única figura de la sala. Le resulto vagamente familiar, pero no era Scorpius. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel blanca. Se acercó más, _¿sería el quien la había citado?_ –se preguntó Rose. La pregunta se desvaneció de su mente cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Entonces Rose le reconoció. Era el chico de Durmstrang con el que se había chocado en los pasillos. _–Mierda_ –pensó la pelirroja. –_Qué demonios querrá ahora este_ –. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver como el chico la sonreía, a Rose en un principio le dio miedo, y quiso que estuviera en aquel momento Sam con ella.

Él se acercó a ella, ya estaban frente a frente.

–Hola –Su voz era queda, a pesar de su sonrisa. –Ya veo que has recibido mi carta. Espero que no te lo tomases a mal, supongo que por eso has venido.

–No, pensaba que eras otra persona.

–¿Tienes que perdonar a otra persona?

Rose rio entre dientes –Oye no te tienes que disculpar por nada, la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí.

–¿No te gusta leer?

–Sí me encanta, pero ¿a ti que más te da?

–¿A mí? Nada, solo era por quedar en algún sitio, y ahora se algo más de ti, Rose Weasley.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Se empezó a inquietar, no le gustaba mucho la actitud del muchacho.

–He investigado.

–¿Quién eres? –Soltó al fin–.

–Me llamo Karl, Karl Krum como ya podrás ver soy de Durmstrang, y de verdad siento lo que ha pasado antes, no quería…

–Para. Osea que me tras aquí, solo para pedirme perdón por haberme tirado los libros y haber sudado de mi cara.

–Si –Karl se mostró natural. Rose se fijó en su bonita sonrisa, y pensó en lo atractivo que era el muchacho. Karl Krum, ese nombre le resultaba conocido– Has venido ¿no?

–Porque pensaba que eras otra persona, –Rose no quiso decir eso, pero le salió solo de la boca– Perdón.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? –Karl rodeo a Rose dejándola atrás, luego se giró para mirarla– ¿Paseamos?

Rose le siguió a través de los pasillo de la biblioteca separados por estanterías repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Rose se sentía nerviosa, estaba en la biblioteca hablando con un tío que no conocía de nada, y que le estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo tan insignificante que no la chica no le había dado importancia hasta ahora.

–A mí nunca me ha gustado leer, sin embargo me he leído casi todos los libro de esta biblioteca–, dijo Karl sombrío mientras miraba los libros de las estanterías.

–A mí me encanta, te diría que me he leído casi todos los libros de esta biblioteca, pero te mentiría, porque me los he leído todos.

–¿Enserio?

–SI, bueno llevó aquí bastantes años así que me ha dado tiempo a releérmelos todos por lo menos tres veces.

–Exageras

–Para nada, adora leer, puedo coger un libro y devolverlo al día siguiente. Puedo pasarme la noche entera en vela, solo porque no quiero ir a dormir sin saber el final.

Sin saberlo Rose había empezado una conversación con alguien a quien acababa de conocer, y le encantaba. Puede que antes se hubiera arrepentido de venir, pero ya no. ¿Por qué no conocer gente nueva? Al fin y al cabo esta es la finalidad de este Torneo ¿NO?

–Eres una chica muy interesante Rose, me atrevo a decir una de las chicas más interesantes que he conocido.

–Valla gracias Karl.

–¿Puedo preguntar a quién esperabas?

–Mejor no –Respondió seca Rose, no tenía ganas de hablar de Malfoy ahora que estaba tan a gusto con Karl–, ¿Y se puede saber porque te has leído tantos libros si no te gusta?

–Yo tengo mis obligaciones.

–Interesante. ¿Y porque no estas comiendo con el resto de tu escuela?

–No tengo hambre, me apetecía más andar por ahí, y conocer el castillo. ¿Es realmente grande no?

–Sí, y es precioso. Se dice que hay muchísimas salas escondidas por todo el castillo. Yo no conozco ninguna, pero me encantaría.

–¡ROSE!

Sam había aparecido ante ellos desde atrás.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Sam estaba furiosa.

–Oh perdona Sam, te presento a Karl. Karl esta es Sam Hewit, mi mejor amiga.

–Encantado –Dijo Karl.

–Lo mismo digo… –contesto Sam con desgana. –¿Puedo hablar con ella en privado un segundo?

–Por supuesto.

Sam cogió a Sam del brazo y la arrastro hasta si, y se apartaron de Karl dejándolo a unos 5 metros de ellas.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho que no estas con Malfoy? –Susurró Sam.

–¿Qué más da? No es Malfoy como puedes observar, así que no te preocupes.

–Ya pero me tenías preocupada, además tardabas demasiado.

–Lo sé pero estaba con Karl, él me ha citado

–¿Y se puede saber cómo el tiarron este te ha citado pidiéndote perdón en una nota?

–Él ha sido quien me ha tirado los libros esta mañana –Dijo Rose sonriendo.

–¿Quién? –Sam no logro recordar en qué momento se le habían caído los libros a Rose, la memoria no era su fuerte.

–Da igual Sam, olvídalo. –Sam rodo los ojos –Aunque ya veo que eso no se te ara difícil.

–E pelirroja respeto ante todo.

–Que si pesada.

–Encima que me preocupo por ti.

–Mejor vete, estaré bien –Rose se volvió hacia Karl, y se alejó de Sam que se fue de la biblioteca risueña.

Karl había cogido un libro y ahora lo miraba pasando rápido las hojas y leyendo por encima sus letras. Ahora que Rose estaba más relajada, se fijó en el muchacho detalladamente. En cada fracción de su cara, en sus expresiones despreocupadas y sus aires de grandeza.

–Perdona por el desparpajo de mi amiga –Le dijo Rose mirándole a los ojos– Puede llegar a ser muy insoportable.

–Va que dices, tiene pinta de ser de lo más divertida y risueña

–De eso no cabe la menor duda –Rose soltó una leve risotada, que Karl correspondió con una sonrisa.

Rose observo el libro que Karl tenía en la mano.

–¿Te interesa la mitología?

–Es uno de los temas que más me gustan –Dijo Karl, refiriéndose al libro que estaba ojeando–Bueno, ha sido un placer estar contigo. Pero debería irme.

Rose acepto la despedida amargamente, pero no tubo mas remedio.

–Adiós, nos veremos.

Rose no dijo nada, espero a que el chico se hubiera alejado de ella unos cuantos metros cuando lo volvió a llamar.

–¡Karl! ¿Por qué ahora de repente quieres pedirme disculpas? Antes has pasado de mi –pregunto Rose mientras el calor de la tarde se apoderaba del ambiente–.

Karl volvió a acercase a ella.

–No me vas a dejar ir ¿verdad?

–Tú eres quien me ha citado.

–Iba con mis amigos, y bueno no dejan hablar con nadie –Se mostró seco y rancio–

–¿No te dejan hablar con nadie?

–No debería contarte esto, pero como nos estamos haciendo amigos –Rio entre dientes. Rose bufo y pensó si realmente hablaba enserio–. Pertenezco a una especie de grupo en el que cada componente tiene que seguir unas normas, y al cual estamos muy unidos. Nos entrenan muy duro para ser los mejores. Recibimos clases especiales para sacar mejores notas y entrenamientos diarios para tener más resistencia. –Rose flipaba en colores, su cara era un poema pero Karl no la miraba– Nuestro entrenamiento nos ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que no podemos distraernos con chicas o cualquiera que no sea del club. Y ahí tienes la respuesta a tu tediosa pregunta.

–Valla, me tienes sorprendida. Me esperaba más algo como ''Lo siento tenía prisa'' o ''Es que me dolía la espalda y no podía agacharme''.

Rose no tenía ni idea de porque estaba siendo tan sarcástica, pero no le importo, le empezó a caer bien ese chico y le inspiro confianza.

Karl se rio y la miro, ella aparto la vista.

–Ahora sí que me voy –Se giró y volvió a emprender su camino hasta la salida –Adiós Rose Weasley.

–Adiós –Rose se quedó quieta sin decir nada, pues le había quitado el aliento. No veía a Karl como Scorpius pero le caía realmente bien. Por un segundo pensó en que sería un buenísimo amigo, si llegaban a hablar más y pasar más tiempo juntos, algo que le apetecía mucho a Rose.

Pero pensó en Scorpius, y todas las ganas de pasar el tiempo con Karl se desvanecieron, transformándose en ganas de estar a tiempo completo con Malfoy.

¿Por qué era tan difícil estar con la persona a la que amas? –Se preguntaba su subconsciente, pero más tarde interrumpió en su mente–, ¿amarle? ¿Realmente le amo? ¡NO! Es Malfoy ¿Por qué demonios tenía que amarle a él? ¡Amar! A Scorpius…

El dolor de todas aquellas preguntas era como si miles de piedrecitas se incrustaban en su corazón y se instalaban ahí dejando el pulso débil y alterado. Si poder reaccionar, ni hacer nada para impedirlo. Sin duda ese dolor que le perforaba no tenía nada que ver con cualquier dolor físico al que pudiera haberse sometido. Era horriblemente doloroso y asfixiante.

Ya es hora de que vuelva, tengo clase –Pensó la pelirroja y dejando un suspiro entre las estanterías se fue por donde había venido.


	5. Chapter 5

MI AUSENTE COMPAÑERO DE PUPITRE

Rose no había visto a Scorpius desde la noche en la que hablaron y el la dejo, no es que antes hubieran estado saliendo, solo que para ella había sido tan duro como sí la dejara. Recordaba aquella noche como algo confuso y borroso, lo paso realmente mal. Pero menos mal de sus amigas, gracias a ellas pudo pasar medianamente la noche, y divertirse un poco después del holocausto emocional que había sufrido.

Ahora caminaba acelerada por los pasillos, había pasado una semana y estaba preocupada. Aunque era la prefecta, hoy no estaba cumpliendo su deber como tal. Andaba apresurada, casi corriendo hacia la clase de pociones, sin fijarse en las normas que los de su alrededor pudieran saltarse, ni siquiera le importo el paradero desconocido de Will, ni el moratón en la cara que el chico tenia.

Estaba intranquila porque necesitaba saber que Scorpius estaba bien, pero hasta ahora no había dado signos de vida. ¿Tan destrozado estaría?

Al llegar a la clase de pociones de Slughorn, Rose como siempre se sentó en su sitio habitual, justo delante, y aunque la clase estaba medianamente poblada, echaba en falta a alguien.

Una dulce vocecita la distrajo.

–¡Rose! –Era Ann Prewett, que se sentó en la silla de al lado– ¿Hoy tampoco ha venido?

–Eso parece, –Rose tenía la voz pasiva–.

–Tranquila cielo, ya verás cómo está bien. –Ann le puso la mano sobre la suya para tranquilizarla– Y si no lo está, que se joda.

Rose le sonrió levemente, no tenía ganas de bromas, pero no podía quejarse: tenía unas amigas de diez.

–Gracias Ann

–De nada guapa, ya sabes que aquí para todo. –Ann se fue de la silla y se fue a sentar a su pupitre junto a Anthea, que aún no había llegado. Este pupitre se encontraba justo detrás del de Sam y Will en el que solo estaba sentado Will. Y detrás de Rose estaba James que se levantó de un salto y fue a parar al asiento vacío de Anthea, al lado de Ann.

–Piérdete Potter –Le grito Ann–, vete a molestar a otra.

–O vamos morena ¿de verdad crees que te molesto? –El chico tenía en la voz un tono triste– Eso duele Ann.

–¿Qué quieres? –Contestó la chica al cabo de unos segundos de incomodo silencio–

–Hablar contigo guapa –James se movió el pelo–

Los mofletes de Ann se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de la clase la miraba. Era una de las chicas más odiadas por el grupo de fans de James, ella era la fruta prohibida. Todas la envidiaban porque sabían que James estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque por supuesto estaban tranquilas porque Ann jamás llegaría a amarle.

Ann volvió la vista a James –¿Y de que se supone que quieres hablar? –

Suspiro el moreno y al querer empezar la frase se vio terriblemente cortado por la entrada de Slughorn que se dirigió sin demora a su mesa, y allí se instaló para empezar la clase.

–Todos a sus pupitres, señor Potter va por usted. –James se levantó molesto y se fue a su sitio sin quejarse, o eso creyeron todos porque al sentarse volvió a replicar:

–Profesor me ha aguado el ligue.

Una seguida ola de risas sacudió la clase, excepto Ann que se vio gravemente herida. ¿De verdad que solo era un ligue para él? Ella había llegado a creer que era algo más. Más que nada por la insistencia del muchacho y porque desde siempre él había ido detrás de ella.

–Vale, vale. Usted señor Potter y sus típicas bromas, pero creo que tendríamos que seguir con la clase, ¿No les parece? –Slughorn tenía el mismo tono de voz, su siempre risueña voz.

Alguien pico a la puerta antes de que el profesor pudiera dar comienzo.

Una chica alta rubia entro acompañada por otra más bajita con el pelo corto y castaño, Anthea Landry y Sam Hewit. Las dos muchachas entraron como si nada en la clase dejando al profesor callado.

Se sentaron en su pupitre, y Sam se levantó para hablar:

–Perdón profesor había una pelea en pleno pasillo, y ya sabe…

–Gracias señorita Hewit por la explicación, de verdad. Pero por favor, hemos de continuar no podemos tener más distracciones. ¡Por Merlín, a este paso no comenzaremos hasta mañana! –Soltó un grito ahogado, y empezó a moverse por la clase hasta llegar a la mesa donde tenía unos cuantos francos de colores–Bien, esta es una práctica que hago todos los años, des de que estoy aquí.

–Habrá perdido la cuenta –Susurró James a Rose, que se inclinó para llegar hasta ella.

Rose soltó una risotada que provoco que muchos alumnos se distrajeran en ella. Hizo una mueca.

–Señor Potter no me distraiga al personal, gracias –Hablo el profesor–Prosigo, os he traído unos cuantos brebajes preparados esta mañana, algunos son más difíciles que otros, así que me interesaría que apuntarais lo que son cada uno, pero primero necesito un voluntario, a ver ¿alguien me podría decir cuáles son?

Rápidamente Rose levanto la mano, siendo la única de toda la clase que lo había hecho.

–Señorita Weasley, usted siempre tan servicial. Aproxímese por favor –Rose se levantó, mientras avanzaba Slughorn le pregunto– Parece que el señor Malfoy ha faltado otra vez a clase, mmm… estará enfermo

Rose se dispuso a banda de la mesa dando la espalda al resto de la clase y, quedando delante del profesor, su mesa, y la puerta.

–Bien ¿dígame cual es el primero?

Rose fue contestando correctamente a todos, mientras el profesor comentaba cada uno de ellos paso por paso y los alumnos los apuntaban.

Rose llego al último caldero, que desprendía humo polvoriento hacia arriba, que se perdía en el aire. Al olfatearlo y observar detalladamente el caldero Rose dedujo.

–¿Amortensia señor?

–Si señorita Weasley, perfecto. ¿Qué nos puede decir de esta poción?

–Es el filtro más poderoso de…– _Amor_ pensó Rose al verse terriblemente cortada el chico alto y rubio que entraba en la clase.

El corazón de Rose se aceleró en menos de una milésima de segundo, dio un vuelco y se le estremeció.

Después de que el pulso se le acelerar, se fijó en el rostro de Scorpius que había empalidecido claramente. Tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los rojos y cansados ojos. Sus parpados entrecerrados y sus cabellos más despeinados de lo normal.

Rose sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago –_mierda_. –pensó.

–Señor Malfoy ¿Llega un poco tarde, no cree?

–Perdone profesor, he estado enfermo toda la semana. Aquí tiene la justificación de la señora Pomfrey –Scorpius no miro a Rose ni por un segundo, se refugió de ella fijando su mirada en el suelo–. Aquí tiene. –Le tendió un papel firmado. El profesor lo cogió y, con un leve gesto de muñeca le pidió que se retirar a su pupitre. Este obedeció.

Scorpius se sentó en su habitual sitio de siempre, dejo sus libros y la mochila sobre la mesa, y soltó en el aire un largo suspiro.

–Continúe señorita Weasley, por favor–

–Decía, que la amortensia es el filtro de AMOR más poderoso que existe. –Rose se acercó al caldero y olfateo– Tiene un olor diferente según la persona y las cosas que le atraen, por ejemplo yo huelo… A palomitas, a rosas y a… ¿zapatos nuevos? –La chica vergonzosa se tiró hacia atrás sin girarse a la clase, y mirando a Slughorn.

–Muy bien Weasley, y dígame ¿sabe cuál es este? –El profesor señalo un frasquito muy pequeño colocado en el extremo de la muesa, sujetado por dos brazos de madera. Aunque pareciera mentira Rose no sabía de qué brebaje se trataba–

–No señor, no se cual es.

–Bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita Weasley, siéntese ahora por favor –Rose asintió, y por primera vez se giró hacia la clase, y vio allí su pupitre junto a Scorpius, y fue rápidamente a sentarse con el corazón en un puño.

Se acomodó y le miro de reojo, él no la miraba estaba concentrado en la explicación de Slughorn. De repente Scorpius alzo la mano para hablar.

–Si señor Malfoy –El profesor le dio el turno de la palabra.

–¿Puede ser Felix Felicis?

–Excelente señor Malfoy –Exclamo Slughorn– Como bien ha dicho vuestro compañero, este brebaje se llama Felix Felicis, también conocido como…

–Suerte Líquida, –intervino Rose–.

–Correcto –el profesor prosiguió–

Mientras Slughorn hablaba Rose se giró hacia Scorpius y quiso hablarle, pero no encontró ninguna palabra para decir, todas se le colapsaban en la cabeza y querían salir a piñón.

–¿Dónde has estado? –Susurró la pelirroja–

–Ya lo he dicho, estaba enfermo

–No te creo –Rose se acercó más a él, y este se separó.

–Pues créeme, no te miento Rose –Dijo al fin mirándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de ambos se iluminaron. Pero Scorpius se volvió otra vez hacia el profesor que seguía explicando.

–¿Y porque has venido a esta clase, si estabas malo? –Rose no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad.

–Porque necesitaba verte, y saber que estabas bien.

Esas tres palabras calaron en el fondo de Rose como una rosa de espigas y se quedó allí inquieta en lo más profundo de su ser. Era lo más bonito que nadie le había dicho nunca, pero aun así sentía un vacío oscuro, porque Scorpius no la miraba.

–Tus trastornos emocionales son como patadas –Rose suspiro– ¿De verdad crees que es necesario esto?

–Dije que era mejor no ser nada, no que no quisiera que lo fuéramos –Scorpius la miró de nuevo. En su corazón sabía que la amaba y que jamás lo había hecho así por nadie, y jamás lo haría, pero estar juntos era más difícil de lo que parecía, estaba su familia, y todos lo que los rodeaban, Eden. ¿Cómo ser feliz así?

–¿Ser qué? –El corazón de Rose se aceleró.

–Nada Rose, nada –Scorpius le hizo un gesto con los ojos, señalando al pupitre de dos mesas atrás a la derecha.

Rose se giró y vio a Eden Rowland que tenía la mirada fija en ella y en Scorpius.

–Maldita sea –Dijo por la bajo Rose, haciendo lo posible para que Scorpius lo oyera. Este soltó una risa entre dientes, y volvió a mirarla durante un leve segundo. Volvió la vista a la explicación de Slughorn.

–Rose, ¿Qué son las palomitas?

La chica se rio, por no llorar ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

–¿Así que has oído lo que he dicho sobre la Amortensia, no?

–Si –Fue casi insonoro–, No sé qué son las palomitas

–Son una comida muggle, maíz que se pone al microondas, explota y se vuelve de color blanco y con una forma indefinida. –Hizo una pausa– Estás realmente buenas.

Scorpius la miro de reojo.

–Hubiera sido perfecto poder haber comido palomitas contigo –Rose volvió a reír– ¿Qué pasa?

–Las palomitas no son una comida muy elegante, al contrario, son algo que se come como las patatas chips. Se comen normalmente, cuando ves una película o un espectáculo.

Scorpius volvió a mirarla con más intensidad, sus ojos claros se iluminaron y repentinamente se relajaron sus músculos de la frente, antes contraídos.

–¿Y las rosas?

–Mi flor favorita –Rose le miro– ¿Muy evidente?

–Para nada –Scorpius no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la pelirroja–.

En ese momento Rose también le miro, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, y congeniaron a la perfección. Era como estar hechos el uno para el otro, aunque ahora mismo las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

El mundo se les caía encima al saber que no podían estar juntos, sus vidas no tenían sentido, su razón de ser por un segundo se vio insignificante comparado con lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

–Señores Malfoy y Weasley por favor presten atención –Exclamo el profesor–

Sus miradas se separaron y fue como desatar un nudo indeseable. Los dos miraron de nuevo al profesor, y continúo la clase.

–¿El torneo de los tres Magos? –Replico Rose, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca junto a Karl. –No me lo había planteado.

–Podrías presentarte, quien sabe a lo mejor te cogen, –Dijo Karl sonriendo de oreja a oreja– Eres buena en hechizos, y sabes mucho

Rose escudriñaba un libro tras otro mientras Karl la observaba desde su lado, no era para nada incomodo, al contrario a Rose no le molestaba su presencia.

–Pero no estoy preparada para ese tipo de pruebas físicas, yo soy muy mala en deportes –Se excusó la pelirroja. Ella no hacia Quidditch, y nunca le había llamado la atención, así que muy en forma no estaba–

–Eso no es tan importante, mírame a mí– Karl la miro– Yo soy malo en hechizos pero mira que físico

Rose rodo los ojos –Pero llevas entrenando para esto mucho tiempo, a ti te cogerán enseguida. Y por muchos hechizos que yo sepa, no puedo competir con tu ''Físico'' –A Rose se le fueron los ojos y miro detalladamente pero rápido, los musculosos brazos de Karl y el fuerte tórax que se le marcaba en la apretada camisa. Rápidamente aparto la vista y se volvió a fijar en los oscuros ojos del muchacho– No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

–Al menos puede salir seleccionada como campeona de Hogwarts, ¿No? –Seguía insistiendo Karl– Vamos Rose.

–No sé Karl, me lo pensare –Rose cerro el libro que tenía entre las manos, y se levantó de la mesa– Bueno, ahora debo irme. Es tarde y antes de cenar quiero hacer una cosa –Rose se giró y se dispuso a irse, pero el muchacho la volvió a llamar,

–¡Rose! Espera un segundo. –El chico se levantó también– ¿Vas a irte sin darme un beso? – Las palabra de Karl fueron claras y sonoras, Rose se sintió incomoda y miro a ambos lados, ¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio? Su rostro se pudo rojo y quiso decir algo, pero Karl ya está delante de ella y su cara se aproximaba a la suya, Rose no se movió.

Karl vio la expresión de la chica y cambio el rumbo del beso, muy delicadamente le propino un delicado beso en la colorada mejilla de Rose. Ella se relajó, y cuando Karl volvió a estar delante de ella se dedicaron una bonita sonrisa.

Alguien les vigilaba desde detrás de una de las estanterías, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Un chico que apretaba sus fuertes puños, hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Pero el ya no sentía el dolor físico, porque el dolor interior que le hacía agonizar no era nada comparable.

¿Por qué Rose le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué una insignificante Weasley le estaba causando tanto dolor? ¿Le quería hasta el punto de amarla? Todas estas preguntas estallaban en la mente de Scorpius como latigazos en llamas que le perforaban las entrañas.

¿Era todo tan difícil en el amor? ¿O esto solo le pasaba a él? Había visto a ese búlgaro besar en la mejilla a la chic a la que amaba sin tener que esconderse de nadie, ni tener que pensar en lo que dirán. ¿Por qué el no podía estar con ella de esa forma?

–Scorpius, tío ¿estás bien? –Albus estaba sentado detrás de él, en una pequeña mesa de la biblioteca, mientras observaba su amigo tenso a su lado– Estas pálido ¿Has visto a un fantasma?

–No Albus, estoy… –Scorpius dudo si contárselo a su amigo o no, al fin y al cabo era el primo de Rose, y era su mejor amigo– Estoy enamorado Albus, o eso creo.

Albus se rio a carcajadas, –¿Tu enamorado? –

–Si vale, no te rías. Ya bastante difícil es para mí contártelo.

–¿A qué va enserio? –Albus no se creía lo que su amigo le decía– Venga ya Scorpius, dime que te pasa

–Va déjalo Al no lo entiendes –Scorpius se sentó enfrente del muchacho–

–Scorp cuéntamelo, ¡va!

–Estoy enamorado de tu prima

–¿De Roxanne?

–¡NO!

–¿De Lucy?

–No Al –Scorpius empezó a molestarse–.

–¡Oh ya se! –Albus abrió mucho los ojos – De Molly…¿No crees que es un poco pequeña para ti Scorpius?

–¡No Albus! Estoy enamorado de Rose Weasley.

La cara del muchacho fue todo un poema, sus ojos de abrieron con más fuerza, al principio su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero luego fue entendiéndolo todo.

–Pero si… os odiabais –Intento decir Albus– Siempre os estabais peleando

–Es que paso una cosa en el tren, que bueno nos hizo cambiar de idea, a ambos.

–¿A ambos? –Albus no entendía– ¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

–Eden–dijo con un hilo de voz– Me ha amenazado con contárselo a mis padres, porque ella vio el beso en el tren.

Albus al fin entendió.

–Y luego está ese búlgaro, ¿Cómo se atreve a besarla?

–¿La ha besado?

–En la mejilla, ese tal Krum–Scorpius dijo con asco el nombre–

–¿KRUM? –Albus se estremeció– ¿El hijo de Viktor Krum? Veras cuando mi tío se entere…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Cosas matrimoniales –Albus dejo el tema– ¿Así que estas enamorado de Rose, pero estas muerto de los celos, me equivoco? Y todo por Eden…

–Si, en una mierda.

–Pues creo que tengo una solución –EL rostro de Scorpius se iluminió–.

–¿Rose que te pasa? –Sam Hewit entro en la habitación y se encontró a su amiga tirada en la cama con un extraño objeto de color metálico –¿Qué haces aquí sola?

–Estoy escribiendo a mi madre–

Sam se sentó a su lado y miro con atención la pantalla que regurgitaba luz brillante.

–Ya estas otra vez con ese cacharro tuyo–

–Se llama ordenador Sam, y si ya estoy otra vez con él –EL tono de Rose era desenfadado pero con un punto irritable que preocupo a Sam–

–¿Qué te pasa cielo? ¿Otra vez Scorpius?

–No Sam, esta vez no ha sido él. –Sam la miro confusa– O si…

–¿Que ha pasado?

–Me deje besar por Karl Krum –Sam le corto la explicación

–¿Te has besado con un búlgaro? – Sam sonrió y soltó un chillido ahogado– Wow tía, que guay ¡Yo también quiero!

–¡Sam! Solo fue un beso en la mejilla.

El rostro de Sam se volvió más triste –O vaya, yo pensé que te había pegado un morreo o algo así. No veas Rose estas triunfando este año –Le dio varios golpecitos con el codo en el brazo cariñosamente.

–Sam no me hace gracia todo esto, es serio –Rose estaba a punto de llorar– Veras, cuando me beso pensé que era Scorpius y no Karl quien lo hacía, por eso me deje besar. –Rose hundió el rostro en sus manos–Es todo tan confuso, –sollozo–.

–Vale, Rose tranquila –Sam puso la mano sobre los hombros de su amiga– Pero no todo fue tan mal ¿verdad? Hablaste con Scorpius en clase de pociones ¿cierto?

Rose asintió con la cabeza –Me dijo que había venido porque estaba preocupado por mí, y porque necesitaba verme. –Rose se puso un pelín más serena–.

–Ves, en el fondo él te quiere Rose, pero tiene que interponerse a su familia para estar contigo, ponte por un segundo en su lugar. –Rose lo intento y pensó en cómo se pondría su padre si se enterara, no quiso pensar en ello, pero la imagen broto de su mente sin poder ser controlada. Si ya solo porque Albus era amigo de Malfoy, imagínate si su hija estuviera saliendo con él. Rose tubo un escalofrió y se volvió a deprimir.

–¿Porque todo es tan difícil?

–NO lo es, ¿Por qué no lo guardáis en secreto?, eso será más fácil ¿no?

–Él no quiere Sam –Rose sintió un vacío en su interior.

–Pues entonces ¡que le den! –Sam beso en la mejilla levemente a su amiga, y se levantó de un salto de la cama– Tengo hambre Rose, bajemos ya por favor.

–Espérame en la sala común, acabo esto y bajo ¿si? –Rose se froto los ojos y se sereno poniendo de nuevo sus dedos en las teclas del ordenador–.

En cuanto Sam salió por la puerta Rose comenzó a dejar sus dedos fluir.

_¡Hola Mama!_

_Siento no haberte escrito antes, hemos tenido una semana bastante ajetreada por aquí. Entre las clases y otras cosas que ya te contare._

_No te preocupes, no es nada serio, pero no está siendo un buen comienzo para mí. _

_Lo demás todo esta genial, Sam sigue siendo tan Sam como siempre, Ann con los mismos problemas con James de cada año. Y Anthea en su línea de chica dura. _

_James no para de liarla, él y Will me traen por el camino de la amargura, pero soy una prefecta bastante eficaz y puedo con ellos._

_¡Ah! Una cosa muy importante que se me olvidaba, el torneo de los tres magos ha vuelto a Hogwarts, y han llegado alumnos nuevos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Recuerdo que me dijiste que cuando estabas en cuarto curso también viviste un Torneo. Así que cuando puedas cuéntame más cosas sobre ello, porque puede ser que me presente, aun no lo tengo claro. Ya veremos lo que hago. ¡También pregúntaselo a papa!_

_Espero tu respuesta inmediata, te quiero_

_Rose._

_Pd: ¿Sabes algo de los Krum?_

Sin darse cuenta Rose había escrito casi todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos, había sido siempre fácil para ella contarle casi todo lo que pensaba a su madre, pero no hasta este extremo. Pero se había desahogado.

Envió el correo, y se dio cuenta de que su estómago había comenzado a rugir de la manera más molesta. Así que decidió ir a cenar sin más demora.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Sobreprotector o idiota?

–Will, vamos o al final se acabara el plazo para presentarse –James caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de Hogwarts–

–Mira que eres exagerado tío –Will le seguía con más calma– Aún quedan dos semanas para que se acabe. –El tiempo corría y el final para presentarse como participante se consumía, así como los días, que venían rápidamente, y de forma ágil se iban.

–Me preocupa que a los últimos en presentarse no los tengan tan valorados, –James volvió atrás para coger a su amigo de la túnica y hacer que caminara más deprisa, a su mismo ritmo.

–James tranquilízate –frunció el ceño, pero no obstante se dejó llevar y aumentó el ritmo de su caminar–

Al fin llegaron al gran comedor, donde en medio de este se encontraba un gran cáliz de fuego, del que regurgitaban azules llamas que cegaban los ojos. James y Will se acercaron hasta el enorme cáliz.

Alrededor de la imponente reliquia se encontraban los alumnos que se acercaban allí para ver quien se presentaba al torneo. La mayoría eran de los cursos que no se les permitía participar, es decir desde los de quinto curso.

Las alumnas de Beauxbatons también estaban por allí para ser contempladas por los valientes alumnos que dejaban su nombre en el cáliz. Como un premio para la vista.

James y Will pensaron eso al verlas allí plantadas delante de ellos. Las chicas con sus faldas y sus camisas azules se sonrojaron y rieron coquetas al verlos. Ellos corteses, como siempre, les devolvieron las sonrisas, y les guiñaban el ojo.

–Vaya, vaya –Will se froto las manos– Parece que estas francesas buscan juego.

–Will contrala las hormonas chaval, –decía James mientras miraba a las chicas babeando igual que Will. Aparto la vista– Bueno, hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer y luego ya… –Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

–Totalmente de acuerdo, querido hermano.

Y juntos se acercaron hasta el imponente Cáliz y, cruzando la línea de edad trazada por la directora, tiraron unos papelitos con sus respectivos nombres en las ardientes y azules llamas.

En cuanto sus nombres fueron abrasados por las llamas, la mitad de la sala estalló en aplausos, mientras que el ego de Will y James ascendía por los aires.

Las manos de James y Will se chocaron en el aire, y fueron a saludar a los demás alumnos que les aplaudían y les vitoreaban.

James se acercó a un grupito de chicas de Beauxbatons y rápidamente puso esa cara seductora y esa pose característica de James Potter. Will se acercó desde atrás y le susurró al oído

–No te creas que te vas a llevar más que yo –Will le movió el pelo. Los dos rieron.

–Un par para cada uno, –murmuro James. Este se giró hacia una de las chicas morenas de estatura media y se acercó más a ella– Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Su cara cambio de un momento a otro cuando la chica de cabellos marrones le propino una bofetada que le giro la cara al engreído Potter. Este se pasó la mano por el dolorido rostro mientras Will se reía a carcajadas. –No tiene gracia Will.

–Je n'ai pas jamais venu près de moi, idiot –contesto enfadada la muchacha, James no entendió nada así.

–Lo se, soy irresistible –Dijo el muchacho. La chica rodo los ojos y se fue de allí dejando a James con el moco colgando. Se giró hacia Will– Tío, me han dado calabazas.

Pero Will estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a James.

–Oh venga –James frunció el ceño– ¡Ahora Will liga más que yo! Esto es el colmo –Dijo por lo bajini–

En ese preciso instante desde el otro lado del comedor los alumnos dejaban paso a cuatro chicas que caminaban hacia el cáliz.

El comedor estaba lleno, casi todos los alumnos estaban allí concentrados. Estaban casi todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas, más las escuelas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Las cuatro chicas avanzaban despacio entre la multitud. Anthea, alta y con una larga cabellera rubia, caminaba al lado de Ann, más bajita que ella, pero no demasiado. Sam, con su habitual sonrisa, y sus cabellos alborotados por los hombros. Y en medio de las cuatro caminaba la pelirroja, con su desparpajo natural y su mirada perdida.

James, al verlas acercarse al cáliz camino hasta ellas.

–¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo aquí? –Dijo James con las manos en la cintura, y con la apariencia de ir a tener una rabieta de niño pequeño.

–¿Acaso el castillo es tuyo Potter? –Ann se acercó a él cortante

James hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo, y volvió la vista de nuevo a Rose esperando una repuesta.

–Venimos a presentarnos al Torneo –Rose no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora todo el comedor la miraba, a ella y a su grupito. Will al ver lo que pasaba, y el silencio que se había hecho en la sala, se acercó a su amigo.

–¿James que pasa? –Will miro a ambos lados– Os miran todos.

–Que miren, –James tenía en la voz un punto de irritación– Son unos cotillas –Alzo un poco la voz para que le oyeran.

–Me dejas pasar James, quiero echar mi nombre –Rose le dio un leve empujón

– ¿Prima de verdad quiere hacerlo? Es muy peligroso…

–James aparta –Dijo de nuevo Rose –Va, déjate de tonterías, pareces un crio

–No lo parece, lo es – Añadió Ann triunfante.

James al fin la miro –Esto no va contigo morena, asi que no me provoques.

La cara de Ann se pudo roja como un tomate, y quiso chillar pero se contuvo. James la sacaba de sus casillas.

–Oh por Merlín, JAMES ERES UN IDIOTA –Ann le miro furiosa– A MI NO ME AMENAZES ¿ENTENDIDO? –Gritaba la chica–

–Ann relájate, – James volvió otra vez la vista a Rose– ¿enserio?

–¿Qué tienes miedo a que salga yo, y tú no?

–¿De verdad crees Rose que me podrías ganar a mí, o a Will?

–No me subestimes James. –Y en ese momento Rose aparto a un lado a James y se acercó al Cáliz, entonces Rose levanto el brazo y moviendo la muñeca tiro un papelito en la llama. Esta devoro el papel que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Rose se volvió hacia sus amigas y Anthea repitió el mismo proceso y, tiro el papelito con su nombre en el Cáliz. Finalmente Sam lo tiro y volvieron a estar las cuatro juntas.

James miro a Ann con una cara de cachorrito y dijo:

–¿No te presentas guapa? –James se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano– No te preocupes, así podrás estar cien por cien a mi lado cuando salga seleccionado para campeón del Torneo.

Ann soltó bruscamente su mano de la de James y se acercó rápidamente sin mirarle al Cáliz y tiro un papelito con su nombre escrito.

–¿Decías algo Potter? –Ann le miro levantando una ceja y sus ojos se perdieron en los del muchacho. Sin darse cuanta pensó en lo atractivo que era y sin querer la expresión de su rostro cambio y se ablando. Pero al darse cuenta de la cara que James había puesto al darse cuenta volvió a tensar su rostro y alzo de nuevo la ceja.

Los demás hablaban entre ellos y como nadie les vio James se acercó más ella, y le susurró al oído:

–Me encanta cuando te pones tan irresistible–. Ann abrió los ojos como platos, pero no se separó de él, en cambio se impregno de su olor a colonia cara de hombre, llevaba el punto perfecto de colonia. –¿Yo también huelo tan bien como tú? –Ann al fin reacciono, porque James había dejado de susurrar y al hablar más alto la gente les miro–.

–Ya te gustaría a ti James– Y le aparto de ella con un empujón–.

–¡Por Merlín, me has llamado por mi nombre! –James sonrió con su más deliciosa sonrisa–.

–Pareces un crio…

–¿Qué pasa ahí? –Scorpius estaba al otro lado del Cáliz con casi toda la casa de Slytherin, le hablaba a Eden que miraba lo que hacían los Gryffindors al otro lado del gran comedor.

Eden les miraba con desdén y rabia. Ella ya había tirado su nombre en el Cáliz y estaba totalmente segura, de que si tenía que salir una chica ella sería una de las primeras, porque era prefecta de su casa, jugaba a Quidditch y era una de las primeras de la clase, ¿Qué más se podría tener?

–Pues ya sabes lo de siempre, Potter llamando la atención y William Bean ligando con las Beauxbatons, en fin nada importante para ti.

–¿Has tirado ya tu nombre en el Cáliz? –Scorpius tenía que asegurarse que Eden no le dijera nada a sus padres de lo que paso con Rose, porque eso provocaría, seguro, el cambio de escuela. Y Scorpius prefería tener cerca a la chica que amaba, aun sin poder tenerla.

–Sí, –Eden puso estiro la mano y la pudo sobre el brazo del chico y le sonrió– ¿Tiras ya el tuyo, o te esperas a mañana?

El contacto con la mano de Eden no le produjo ningún tipo de sensación a Scorpius, le resulto de lo más indiferente.

–Ahora voy, ¿me acompañas? –Esas palabras le produjeron dolor de cabeza al pronunciarlas, pero era la única solución que encontraba en estos momentos–.

–Claro Scorp. –Scorpius odiaba que le abreviaran el nombre. Eden no se soltó de su brazo, al contrario se aferró más fuerte.

–¿Has visto a Karl? –Anthea le preguntaba a Rose, mientras Sam y Ann hablaban con James y Will a su lado –Dijo que vendría para ver como tiras tu nombre en el Cáliz y aún no ha llegado.

–NO pasa nada, es que creo que tenía entrenamiento –Rose se mostró indiferente, no era Karl quien le importaba en esos momentos.

–¿Tenéis muy buen rollo con él, no?

–Si bueno, pero él es muy perfecto. Aunque siempre me observa cuando estudio me pone de los nervios, en fin que tengo buen rollo con él. –Rose miraba a Anthea con cara de sarcasmo. Las dos rieron–.

–¿Pero podrías llegar a tener algo con él? –Anthea la miro de reojo tras las risas–

Rose no supo que contestar, la palabra correcta en ese momento hubiera sido decir NO, pero no lo tenía del todo claro porque, aun que para ella Karl era un amigo que conocía desde hacía un par de semanas y no tenía claro porque sentía algo que le atraía a él. Quizás era solo un poco de atracción física, pero algo le ataba a él, aunque si le daba un poco de miedo todo aquello.

–¿Rose? –Insistió Anthea.

–No sé Anthea, es algo raro. –En ese momento Rose diviso a dos personas que se movían al otro lado del Cáliz y, a través de las llamas distinguió a Scorpius que tiraba el papel en el fuego, pero algo la sorprendió. Eden estaba cogida de su brazo.

Se puede decir que lo que Rose sintió en ese momento se llegaba a comparar con lo que sentiría Julieta si viera a Romeo con una asquerosa fulana paseando por las calles de Verona. Pero tres veces multiplicado.

Quiso no derrumbarse allí en medio de la multitud, o pegarle un grito a la asquerosa esa de Rowland.

Su rostro se tensó y Anthea a su lado se dio cuenta.

–Rose tranquila, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Pero Rose no podía hablar porque si no se le escaparía el llanto, y sabía que eso solo haría más feliz a Eden. Así se ciñó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Pero su interior gritaba en rebeldía.

Scorpius tiro el papelito y miro a Rose. Se fijó en sus ojos vidriosos y se dio cuenta de que ella miraba el entrelazado del brazo. Que no le miraba directamente a él, sino que miraba adonde el brazo de Eden se juntaba al de él.

–Scorpius, ¿nos vamos ya?

El asintió y, como un acto reflejo, e deshizo del enlace del brazo de Eden con un movimiento despectivo. Ella le miro con mala cara y dejando un suspiro furioso en el aire se fue hacia otro lado.

Scorpius ando cabizbajo hasta que se encontró con una mano que le cogió por la espalda y le atrajo a él. Deseo mil veces que fuera Rose, aquella pelirroja que le traía loco y que estar con ella era prácticamente imposible.

Para su obvia sorpresa la mano que le atraía no era Rose, si no su amigo Albus Severus Potter.

–¿Se puede saber porque narices ibas cogido con esa? –Dijo Albus.

–NO sé Al, se suponía que tenía que pasar tiempo con ella, porque si no se lo contara a mis padres.

–¿Y qué narices importa eso?

–Al, ya lo hemos hablado. –Habida llegado el punto en que Al dejaba un tema cuando Scorpius lo pedía, y más cuando se trataba de lo que Malfoy sentía–

–Bueno, ¿estás bien? –Scorpius asintió y le miro otra vez a la cara.

–¿Qué hacía Rose ahí con tu hermano y el otro idiota?

–Rose se ha presentado al Torneo –Dijo Albus.

Justo en ese momento Scorpius sintió la bilis en la punta del estómago y se controló para que lo le saliera por la boca. ¿Cómo demonios Rose se había arriesgado de esa manera? Si salía para el Torneo el ya no podría protegerla. Una ola de rabia le inundo el cuerpo solo en pensar que le pudiera pasar algo a Rose le hacía replantearse su existencia. Y por un instante pensó en ese búlgaro que la había inducido a presentarse. Y le entraron ganas de reventarle la cara.

–¿Scorpius? –Albus hablo, y su frase se perdió en la estancia porque Scorpius ya había comenzado la marcha hacia el otro lado de la sala hacia Rose, que ahora ya no le miraba.

–Mira quien viene por ahí –James miraba resignado a Scorpius que se acercaba hasta ellos. Cuando se plantó delante suyos le dijo– ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

–Potter, no vengo a hablar contigo, apártate. –La mirada de Scorpius era compasiva y no quería pelear –Vamos James.

–A mí no me hables así Malfoy –Parecía que James quisiera pelea, y cuando James quiere pelea nadie se libra–

Scorpius soltó un suspiro

–Ya estamos con el macarra de turno–

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Nada Potter, puedes dejarme pasar.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Will se acercó a James poniéndole el codo doblado sobre el hombro.

No sabía porque per Scorpius estaba siendo vacilado por todas partes.

–E aquí el segundo macarra de turno– Dijo Scorpius por lo bajini.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Will escaro las cejas.

–No me vaciles William, no querrás que te deje la cara como la última vez –Scorpius, digamos que ya había perdido el control con esos dos.

Will ya estaba casi encima de Scorpius apunto de pegarle un puñetazo cunado Rose llego para detenerle y apartar a Scorpius del alcance de Will.

–¿Qué os pasa? Que ganas de peleas tenéis macho… –Rose miraba a James y a Will con cara de pocos amigos y cogiendo a Scorpius del brazo. –William parece que no seas prefecto, controla tus impulsos, idiota.

–¿Se puede saber porque le defiendes? –James se puso entre Will y Rose y le miro con mala cara.

–Hago lo que quiero, ¿vale James? Lo que quiero.

Y sin soltar a Scorpius del brazo lo llevo lejos del comedor, no sabía porque lo hacía solo seguía los impulsos nerviosos que su descontrolado corazón le trasmitía. Llegaron hasta fuera del comedor, y quedaron justo detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo, quedaron escondidos de cualquier mirada.

Al llegar Rose soltó a Scorpius del brazo, y este se lo masajeo porque le había quedado dolorido por la fuerza de la presión que Rose había ejercido.

–¡Au! –Masculló Scorpius

–Perdona, es que estaba nerviosa.

–¿Y eso? –

–¡Que importa! ¿Porque te estabas peleandote con esos dos locos? –Rose estaba enfada con él por lo de Eden, pero sus ojos cansados y rojos la atraparon.

Scorpius se quedó pensando un segundo, y al fin reacciono: ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NARICES TE HAS PRESENTADO AL TORNEO? ¿ESTAS LOCA?

Rose soltó una risa ahogado y le miro frunciendo el ceño

–¿Perdona? ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi padre?

–¿Sabe el en lo que te has metido?

–¿Y a ti que te importa?

–Puedes dejar de responderme con más preguntas ¿sí? –Scorpius tenía en la voz un tono irritado que Rose percibió y cambio la manera de responder.

–Vale, a ver ¿Qué quieres?

–¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué te arriesgas a presentarte al Torneo?

–¿Que por qué? Pues por qué yo quiero, ¿vale? Tengo la suficiente madurez para poder decidir por mí misma ¿entiendes? Así que no me trates como si fuera una niña. Y no finjas preocuparte por mí, por qué sé que no lo haces.

–¿Qué no lo hago? ¿Y de dónde sacas tu eso?

–Pues nada, solo que –Rose no quiso sacar el tema de Eden porque si no parecería como si estuviera celosa, y no quiera demostrar la pura verdad– ¡Que importa! En fin que no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, yo decido Scorpius, yo decido.

–¿TU, seguro? Porque creo yo que quien te ha metido en todo este barullo es el búlgaro ese. –Ya está, Scorpius lo había dicho. Estaba celoso.

Rose lo entendió todo.

–¿Por qué metes a Karl en esto?

–Porque el es quien te dijo que te presentaras

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Rose abrió la boca, y quedo sorprendida– ¿Me espías Scorpius? No me lo puedo creer, ósea que me das plantón y ahora me vienes de sobreprotector, y encima me espías hablando con Karl.

–¡Pues si! ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupo por ti Rose, pero tú no lo entiendes. –Scorpius se acercó más a ella. Estaban tan cerca. –

–No lo hagas, porque Karl me cuida bien –Rose forzó esas palabras– A él no le importa lo que digan, o lo que piensen sus padres.

–¡Ah! Con que ahora me lo vas a echar en cara ¿no? –Scorpius estaba molesto de aquello más–

–¿Qué te lo echo en cara? –Rose se enfadó, pero se acercó más a él–. Como no te lo voy a echar en cara Scorpius si me has destrozado. Ahora vas por ahí del brazo con Eden, que se supone que nos ha jodido la vida, pero claro yo he de soportar que tú estés celoso de Karl.

–¿Celoso yo? ¿Celoso de ese Karl Krum? Por favor Rose, pero si ese no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

–Demasiado creído te lo tienes Scorpius ¿no crees? –Rose estaba muy cerca de Scorpius, al hablar le llegaba su dulce aliento. La columna que les escondía de la demás gente estaba haciendo bien su función, pues les hacía estar más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

–No Rose, pero no me gusta ese tío. No quiero que vayas con él.

–¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida. No eres nadie.

–¿No soy nadie?

–NO, no eres nadie porque tú no quieres. –Rose se puso las manos en las caderas– Es decir que tú te puedes quejar de que yo este con Karl pero yo no puedo quejarme de que estés con Eden todo el rato.

–¿Así que estas celosa cariño?

Rose quiso decir algo, abrió la boca pero se quedó en el intento pues sabía que estaba celosa, celosa de Eden. Pero no quería admitirlo, o tal vez porque Scorpius estaba muy cerca suyo, y eso la puso nerviosa.

–¿No dices nada pelirroja? –Scorpius sonrió ante la espantosa cara de enfado de Rose.

–Tú sí que estás celoso de Karl.

–Sí, sí que lo estoy.

Rose sintió en su estómago volar mariposas, sabía que Scorpius estaba celoso de Karl y eso le hizo sentirse tan desesperadamente importante.

Rose no dijo nada.

–¿Qué no dices nada?

–¿Qué tengo que decir? –Rose ablando el tono de su voz– Estas celoso, pero no haces nada para demostrarlo y no me lo demuestras. Si me quieres, no sé, demuéstramelo.

Justo en ese momento Scorpius se abalanzó sobre Rose ocupando el vacío entre ellos dos. Y poso sus labios sobre los de Rose. Ella se dejó embaucar por él. La rodeo con los brazos y la atrajo hasta el con fuerza y pasión. Sus bocas juguetearon y se ablandaban mientras se demostraban que se querían. Rose entrelazo sus dedos entre el rubio pelo de Scorpius y el masajeaba con una mano sus mejillas y con la otra la apretaba más contra él.

Rose al darse cuenta de que había caído otra vez en lo mismo, se separó de él empujando hacia el otro lado a Scorpius con sus manos. Le dolió, pues sus labios le deseaban más y ansiaban tenerle, pero era necesario.

–¿Por qué me has besado? –Era lo único que pudo decir en ese momento Rose.

–Me has dicho que si te quería, que te lo demostrase. Pues ya lo he hecho. –Scorpius no soltó a Rose de la cintura y la tenía contra él.

–Pero no así–

–Vaya ahora no he demostrado bien mi amor, –Scorpius rio entre dientes–, eres muy exigente Weasley.

–Exigente, lo que faltaba.

Scorpius comenzó a reír y Rose le siguió contagiada por su preciosa sonrisa.

–¿Esto va a ser siempre? O cuando a ti te dé la gana. –Rose sabía que Scorpius no estaría con ella por la amenaza de Eden y estaba intranquila porque sabía que todo esto sería muy inestable.

–Ojala pudiera decirte que sí, pero no Rose. Sé que esto es difícil, te quiero pero no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa.

A Rose se lo paro el corazón y no quería que eso acabara nunca, ella amaba a Scorpius, porque Eden o nadie se tenía que imponer entre ellos.

Así que enfada ella se separó bruscamente de él, y se deshizo del brazo que la rodeaba la cintura y salió al pasillo dejando a Scorpius detrás de la columna.

–No puedo seguir así, si no vas a estar conmigo ¡No me beses más!

–¡Cállate! –Grito Scorpius saliendo al pasillo y encarándose con Rose.

Rose no dijo nada, en vez de eso sus ojos se encharcaron de lágrimas incontrolables, y quiso pegarle una bofetada a Scorpius, pero se contuvo porque no tenía fuerzas para nada.

–¡Rose! –Ella se giró para irse per Scorpius la cogió de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera irse– Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ese búlgaro, por favor.

Rose soltó una risa ahogada, –¿Qué?

–Es el enemigo Rose, ten cuidado.

–¿El enemigo? –A partir de lo que Rose dijo en este momento, nada fue lo mismo– ¿Y tú quién eres Scorpius?

–No…

–¿Quién es tu padre, y tu abuelo? Porque yo creo que tú eres más enemigo que él. O es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que ha hecho tu familia, o de lo que tu podrías haber hecho si la guerra se hubiera alargado.

–No puedo creer lo que has dicho. Lo sabes, y lo has dicho –La cara de Scorpius fue de asco hacia ella y se fue sin decir nada más. La ultima cara que Rose vio de Malfoy fue esa, una cara que mostraba su enfado y rabia a la perfección, se puede decir que Scorpius nunca la había enseñado esa car nunca, incluso cuando Rose y James le habían tirado un bote de tinte Rose para el pelo sobre Scorpius. Jamás Scorpius la había mirado de esa forma, como si la odiara.

Se sintió terriblemente dolorida. ¿Por qué había dicho eso de su familia? Habida sido cruel con él y eso la mataba.

Desde entonces Scorpius no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Pasaban los días, las semanas e incluso Scorpius no la había ni mirada en clase de Pociones, todo era muy difícil. Pero todo eso había mejorado la relación con Karl, aunque ella no quería estar con Karl de la misma manera como quería estar con Scorpius. ¿Por qué todo era tan dificil?


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola cielo,_

_Primero de todo te mando un besazo enorme a ti y a tu hermano. Me alegra que me escribas, por aquí se te echa mucho de menos, cariño. Tu padre esta de los nervios, no para de pensar en que te has apuntado al Torneo y esta que no puede ni respirar jaja, pero no te preocupes amor lo superara. Por otra parte, yo estoy de lo más orgullosa de ti. No veo inconveniente para que te presentes._

_Pero sí que hay un tema que me preocupa… Los chicos._

_Espero fervientemente que me escribas sobre eso, ya sé que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo. _

_Te echo de menos, Mama._

Rose cerro su portátil bajando lentamente la pantalla y salto de un brinco de la cama. Sam aun dormía como un tronco, Anthea y Ann ya estaban despiertas y paseando por la habitación buscando que ponerse. Entraban y salían del lavabo con la ropa en la mano.

Rose se acercó a la cama de Sam y se tumbó encima de ella dejando su cuerpo en peso muerto.

–¡Samantha, DESPIERTA! –Chillo Rose al oído de su amiga aun dormida–

Sam se giró en la cama y aparto de un golpe a Rose que estaba sobre ella, esta se calló hacia el costado. Y se levantó quedando justo al lado de Sam que se hacia la remolona en la cama.

–¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa, estás loca?

–No, no me pasa nada, solo que hoy hace muy buen día, los pájaros cantan, el sauce Boxeador no boxea, y... Nos vamos a Hogsmeade. –Soltó un chillido ahogado de alegría–. Y lo mejor de todo es que luego dirán los campeones del Torneo. –Dio palmaditas–.

–Yuppie –rugió Sam, se dio la vuelta y puso la cabeza bajo la almohada.

–Vale, pues llegaras tarde. Tenemos que estar en 10 minutos en el comedor porque salimos en media hora, tú misma –Sam dio un fugaz salto de la cama y cogiendo su varita del suelo la agito, y grito–:

–Accio-ropa-para-el-fin-de-semana –Y en menos de dos segundos, del montón de ropa que había en los pies de la cama de Sam, llegaron volando unos vaqueros y una camiseta granate. Y en cuanto lo tubo en la mano se metió en el lavabo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Nunca cambiara –Rose meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Qué razón tienes –Dijo Anthea.–¿Iras así vestida Rose?

–Supongo que sí, no tengo nada especial.

–A mí me gusta, –Anthea se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación –Es muy tu–

–Tu sí que vas arreglada ¿vas a ver a alguien especia Anthea?

–Ojala, –se rio falsamente y miro hacia otro lado–

–Es una ligona la rubia esta, –dijo Ann, que se cepillaba su ondulado pelo–.

–Sois más raras, en fin –Anthea abrió la puerta– Me voy para abajo, os espero allí, tengo hambre.

Anthea llevaba una camisa estampada con flores de un tono apagado y una bonita falda roja, corta por encima de las rodillas que se ajustaba a su cintura y acentuaba en gran cantidad sus curvas. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta, como siempre.

Rose rodo los ojos, y vio salir a Anthea.

–¿Qué le debe pasar?

–Estará enamorada, –Ann y Anthea tenían una relación bastante estrecha, eran muy amigas y siempre se lo contaban todo, pero esta vez Anthea no había detallado nada con Ann, y por eso estaba preocupada. –Supongo–.

Sam salió efusivamente del lavabo.

El vaquero le quedaba como un guante, aunque tal vez demasiado apretado para sus piernas, aun así le quedaba bien. La camiseta granate resaltaba su oscuro pelo que le caía por los hombros desordenado.

–¿Tu has visto que pelos llevas?

–Si, Rose –Dijo con un suspiro– ¡¿Pero qué demonios hago!?

–Estas muy guapa, Sam –Ann se acercó a ella y le toco el pelo cariñosamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue por la puerta. –Os veo abajo, voy a hablar con Anthea.

Ann bajo las escaleras hasta la sala Común de Gryffindor y vio sentada a Anthea en el sofá rojo enfrente de la chimenea apagada.

Se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado, con la piernas recogidas debajo de su cuerpo.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Anthea Landry? Últimamente estas muy distante –Ann estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga–

–No me pasa nada Ann –Dijo Anthea sonriendo– ¿Estáis todas igual conmigo, o qué? Enserio Ann, no te preocupes.

–Cuéntamelo –Dijo Ann insistiendo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga–.

Anthea suspiro –Luego –Dijo–

–Lo sabía, sabía que te pasaba algo. –Ann dio saltitos en el sofá–.

Anthea esbozo una media sonrisa.

–Hola Morena –James apareció saltando en el sofá y, sentándose en medio de las dos chicas. Giró su cabeza hacia Ann poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo –¿Qué tal?

–Ya estamos otra vez con el pesado de turno– dijo Ann entre dientes.

–Nunca te alegras de verme, al final me lo tomare como algo personal.

–Es que te tengo muy visto, Potter.

–¿Eso me lo tomo como un cumplido?

–Yo no lo haría. –Repuso Ann–

Anthea se sintió incomoda y se levantó del sofá.

–Bueno, os dejo aquí solos tortolitos. –Atravesando la sala común salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, y desapareció de la vista de Ann.

–Genial, mas intimidad –James se acercó más–

–Estamos en la sala común, no creo que tengamos mucha intimidad. –Dijo Ann

–Si quieres subimos a mi habitación pero... –Ann intento pegarle una bofetada pero, James la cogió repentinamente de la mano que iba a utilizar para pegarle y la entrelazo con la suya. –Vamos Prewett, que sé que te mueres por mí.

Con un grito ahogado Ann movió fuertemente la mano que había entrelazado con la de James y se levantó de seguida.

–Eres la persona más maleducada, y poco respetuosa que conozco Potter, no te acerques a mí, pesado. –Se dispuso a irse, pero se volvió a girar hacia él, James estaba aún sentado en el sofá– Y no me gustas, egocéntrico.

–Eso guarda un doble sentido –Susurró James, mientras vio como Ann caminaba hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda. –Es tan…

–¡James! –Will se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado, –Ya te ha vuelto a dar calabazas.

–Supongo que sí, pero tu espera porque al final será mía. –Dijo James victorioso–.

–Pero Ann no es como las demás, ella es especial ¿no?

–Querido Will –James le puso una mano sobre el hombro– Ann Prewett es la única que se merece mi corazón, la única.

–Que curso… Ninguna chica se merece mi valioso corazón. –James le miro extrañado–, ninguna ya te lo aseguro. Antes me veras enloquecer de rabia, que morir de amor.

James rio.

–Otra cosa… ¿Qué le vas a decir a Rose cuando la veas?

–¿Qué le voy a decir? –James hizo una pausa y suspiró– Pues no lo sé.

–No te pases con ella –James le miro con cara asesina– Me cae bien.

–Y a mí, idiota, es mi prima. –James levanto la voz– Pero esto es una traición.

–Que melodramático eres –Will le sacudió el pelo–, ella es libre.

–Mira quien lo dice, quien por poco le da un ataque al verlo.

–Fue el subidón del momento, pero…

–Pero nada, –James le miro directamente a la cara– Se lo diré a mi tío y, seguro que mi hermano lo sabe, y les guarda el secreto. Luego hablare con él.

–¿A tu tío Ron? –Dijo Will abriendo mucho los ojos–. Merlín, quiero estar delante cuando se entere.

–Es que tiene tela, liarse con Scorpius… –Dijo James mirando al suelo y, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Bueno…

–¡Es Malfoy!

–¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? –Rose oyó el grito de James desde las escaleras por donde bajaba con Sam. Se acercó al sofá ladeando la Sala Común. –¿James?

–Dímelo tú… –James se levantó del sofá y se puso al lado de Rose.

–¿Qué le habéis hecho ya? –La chica puso los brazos en jarra.

–En todo caso, ¿Qué le has hecho tú? –Dijo Will riendo entre dientes.

–¿De qué va esto?

–Dímelo tu… –Volvió a repetir James.

–Estas pesado hoy, ¿A ver James, que demonios quieres?

–Quiero que me expliques… –hizo una pausa– Díselo tú, Will.

–¿Qué? No me metas a mí en esta mierda, James.

–Eso… no metas al Prefecto William Bean en esto, James –Dijo Sam sarcástica–.

–¿Porque no te vas a pasear?... Hewit.

–Porque eso te haría feliz, y no quiero hacerte feliz, Bean…

–Tu siempre tan amable y gentil.

–No lo dudes.

–Podéis dejar vuestra tensión sexual para otro momentos, Sam –Dijo Rose nerviosa– James, por favor ¿me puedes decir que pasa con Malfoy?

–Te has liado con él, Rose ¿no es así? –Soltó James–.

Pom. El corazón de Rose dio un vuelco.

–¿Qué dices?

–Dudo que exista otra Rose Weasley en Hogwarts.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–O sea que es verdad… –Will estallo en carcajadas. –Pensé que sería una broma o algo.

–El mapa no miente, Will –Dijo James–.

Rose entendió, –¿El mapa? ¡El mapa del merodeador! –Rose puso cara asesina y miro a James– ¡Yo te mato!

–¡ROSE! –Sam la cogió antes de que se abalanzara sobre James– Rose, controla.

–¿Qué viste? –Pregunto Rose.

–Que casi te mete mano detrás de las columnas del pasillo de abajo.

–No puedes saber si me mete mano o no con ese mapa. –Dijo la pelirroja.

–Me lo imagine.

–Tiene mucha imaginación, aquí el amigo –Dijo Will.

–Que te cayes –Le grito Sam– Esto no va contigo Bean.

–¿Eres idiota o qué? –Dijo Will enfadado– Pasa de mi Sam. –Respondió, sin querer responder eso.

Rose rodo los ojos y volvió a mirar a James.

–Bueno, ¿y qué vas hacer al respecto?

–¿Que qué voy hacer al respecto? –Dijo James riendo entre dientes– Pues muy fácil, decírselo a tu padre…

–¿Qué? –Ese era un tema del cual Rose quería encargarse personalmente. Pero ese ahora no era el problema, el verdadero problema era que estaban hablando de un tema bastante pasado, ya que Scorpius había dejado de hablarle, desde que le dijo que él era el verdadero enemigo. Así que ahora no entendía porque estaba discutiendo eso con James, un tema que a él no le importaba. –Mira James, enserio, no te metas en mi vida. Bastantes problemas tengo ya.

–¿Problemas? ¿Cuáles? –Dijo James– ¿Qué Scorpius te deje? Ah claro… esta esa tal Eden ¿no?

–James, ¿porque no te vas un poco a la mierda?

–¿Acaso no sabes lo que hace con él en la sala común de Slytherin por las noches? Tengo el mapa, Rose y, lo veo.

Rose trago saliva, no quería escuchar lo que decía.

–Cállate –dijo Sam–. Iros a la mierda, los dos –Dijo mirando a James y a Will y, cogiendo a Rose del brazo se fueron de la Sala Común.

James grito a las espaldas de estas que se iban atravesando la Sala Común. –¡ALEJATE DE ÉL ROSE, NO ACABES COMO MI HERMANO!–

Sam la rodeo por los hombros y las dos salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo James antes de que ellas atravesaran el retrato.

Rose sollozaba rodeada por los brazos de Rose. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras bajaban por las escaleras principales. Rose viajaba por su mente explorando cada momento vivido con James y lo maldecía. ¿Por qué alguien de su familia, que la quería y que ella quería, le hacía pasar por tal mal trago solo por estar enamorada o lo que fuera de Malfoy? No era justo, y eso le llevo a cuestionarse que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara…Merlín, no quería ni pensarlo. Recordó cuando Harry saco el tema de Scorpius en la cena anterior al primer día de clases. Cuando Ron hizo sentir tan mal a Albus por ser amigo de Scorpius. Si ella conseguía a Malfoy, y algún día su padre se enterara ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Acaso su padre se pegaría a ostias con Scorpius? Pero eso era pensar demasiado lejos, y demasiado en un futuro muy efímero. Pues Scorpius no la quería de verdad, al menos no como ella quería que la quisiera. Claramente después de lo que le dijo era obvio, pues admitía que se había pasado con él. Sinceramente se lo merecía, en parte, pero Rose se arrepentía.

Sin darse cuenta Rose y Sam habían llegado al Gran comedor. Entraron por la gran puerta y se acercaron a su habitual sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban Anthea y Ann.

No les dio tiempo a sentarse.

–Los alumnos con las autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmeade vayan rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, salimos en 5 minutos. –Sentencio la directora Mcgonagall.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y a caminar hacia la puerta.

–¿Enserio? –Se quejó Sam. –No me dejéis sin almorzar, por favor.

–Come algo rápido –Dijo Anthea.

–Yo necesito mi tiempo.

–Que señorita… –Dijo Ann. –Venga comer algo rápido, os esperamos.

–No tranquila, ir si queréis.

–No, nos quedamos –Dijo Anthea seria, luego se rio. –Con esa cara corres peligro Samantha.

Sam puso mala cara y, comenzó a devorar una tostada de mantequilla que había sobre la mesa, una detrás de otra.

A todo eso Rose seguía de pie ante la mesa y observando como Sam devoraba una tostada tras otra. Le entraron ganas de vomitar. No quería comer nada ahora, sonaba extraño viniendo de ella, pero no tenía hambre después de todo.

–¿Rose no comes nada? –Pregunto Anthea

–No tengo hambre. –La miraron sorprendida–.

–¿La Weasley no tiene hambre? –dijo Anthea sarcástica. ¿En qué planeta estamos?

–Cuéntaselo tú, Sam. NO tengo ganas de hablar… –Dijo Rose en un hilo de voz–. Voy para allá, os veo en las tres escobas a las 11.

–Vale –Murmuro Ann. –¿Estas segura?

Pero Rose ya se había ido, y no la escucho.

Camino con rumbo a los carruajes que la llevarían al pueblo. La verdad, no tenía nada de ganas de ir. Si es cierto que se había levantado con ganas pero ahora se habían esfumado.

Se subió en el primer carruaje vació que vio, y sin decir nada se sentó cómodamente.

Los alumnos desfilaban por las hileras de carruajes que había en el patio. Rose observaba a cada uno, divisó a lo lejos a sus amigas que la buscaban. Aunque agradecía tal implicación por su parte, ahora quería estar sola, por lo que se hundió en el asiento para que no la vieran. Miro hacia el otro lado y le vio a é, Scorpius Malfoy. Con su habitual pelo despeinado de color oro, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos grises que tanto hacían enloquecer a Rose. Suspiro al ver que no iba con Eden. Y pensó en lo que le había dicho James '' _–¿Acaso no sabes lo que hace con él en la sala común de Slytherin por las noches? Tengo el mapa, Rose y, lo veo–'' _Eso le causo a Rose un escalofrió en la nuca. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían? No quiso saber la respuesta, la parte insana del cerebro se mantuvo apagada para no causarle dolor.

–Rose Weasley– Una voz apagada y dura hablo, Rose se giró y le vio.

–Hola, –Dijo ella alegrándose de verle, en parte–. Karl…

–¿Puedo subir, o vas con alguien? –Pregunto él poniendo una mano sobre el carruaje.

Rose se lo pensó, quería estar sola.

–Entonces me voy…–Dijo él dándosela vuelta.

–¡No! Un poco de compañía no me ira mal –Dijo Rose, haciendo que el retrocediera hacia el carruaje. –Sube, por favor.

El chico se acomodó en el asiento de alado de Rose.

El carruaje empezó a andar. El viento les da en la cara. El pelo de Rose, rojo y chillón se movía alborotado con la brisa otoñal.

–¿Y esos ojos rojos? –Pregunto el mirándola muy cerca.

Ella se sintió incomoda.

–¿Te has fijado?

–¿Cómo no verlo? –Dijo Karl. –¿Me lo contaras?

–Supongo que no… –Dijo Rose cortante. –¿Conoces Hogsmeade?

–Una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, es que tienes naturalidad para cambiar radicalmente el tema de la conversación.

Rose apretó los labios en una media sonrisa.

–No conozco el pueblo, a propósito. –Hizo una larga pausa– Supongo que tu me lo enseñaras ¿no?

–Ah –, ahogo una corta risa–, ¿Y porque debería hacerlo?

–Mm… quizás porque has aceptado que te acompañe en el carruaje, y porque no puedes dejar a un chico solo por ahí ¿no? –Alzo una ceja–.

–Solo hasta las 11 –Dijo Rose–, He quedado con mis amigas para tomas cervezas de Mantequilla.

–Me parece bien, –Hubo otra pausa larga– ¿Estas nerviosa?

–¿Por qué debería estarlo?

–El Torneo… –Con todo lo que Rose estaba pasando casi no tenía tiempo para pensar que había echado su nombre en un cáliz para tener una mínima posibilidad de salir seleccionada. –Echaste tu nombre.

–Sí, supongo… pero no lo estoy. –¿debería estarlo? –.

–¿No te causa pavor el saber que podrías ser tú la campeona de tu escuela?

–No, no tengo casi posibilidad. Hay alumnos mucho más preparados que yo.

–Por esa regla de tres, yo tampoco podría salir seleccionado.

–¿Tan seguro estas?

–Por supuesto…

–Entonces seremos enemigos, en el caso de que yo también salga seleccionada –Rose sonrió–. No sé si podrás soportarlo. –Dijo la pelirroja–.

–No… no sé si tú podrás soportarlo –dijo él, con un tono pícaro–. El enfrentarte a mí o hacerme daño.

Ella desvió la mirada. Se sintió incomoda.

–¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Karl cambiando de tema.

–Admiro tu capacidad para cambiar de tema –Rose se rio–. La verdad, sí. Estoy muerta de hambre…

–Jaja, entonces me obligas a llevarte a tomar algo ¿no?

–¿No tienes nada que hacer? –Dijo ella– ¿Tienes que perder el tiempo conmigo?

–¿Perder el tiempo? –Soltó una risa ahogada– Contigo nunca pierdo el tiempo, Rose Weasley.

Rose se puso roja hasta el punto de la nariz. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplido por parte de Scorpius así que eso era, en parte, nuevo.

–¿Y dónde podemos ir? –Dijo Rose–.

–Creo que se un lugar bastante agradable.

–Dijiste que no conocías el pueblo –Exclamo Rose.

–Digamos que me han hablado de él–.

Entonces Rose se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando. Vio Hogsmeade a lo lejos, el pequeño pueblo se dibujaba en la lejanía mientras el carruaje caminaba rápidamente.

¿A dónde la llevaría Karl? Quien lo supiera…

**Bueno, así que aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Lo sé, un poco extraño quizás aburrido en algún momento, pero esto tenía que pasar. Porque esta es la primera parte de una visita a Hogsmeade de lo más interesante… En fin, no sean tacaños con los comentarios y dejarme algún que otro, para animar jajajajja.**

**Besos Lúthien.**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Anthea es necesario que corras tanto? Tenemos toda la mañana ¿sabes? -Dijo Sam cogida del brazo de Ann. Hablaba con Anthea que caminaba dos metros delante de ellas-

-Lo sé Sam, pero quiero llegar ya, -decía la rubia- Si queréis no vengáis. ..

-Precisamente por eso queremos ir -Dijo Sam. Luego le hablo al oído a Ann -Esta esconde algo, ya verás.

-Me dijo que no... -Ann alzo la ceja-, Aunque no estaba muy segura de si misma cuando lo dijo.

-Haber que pasa cuando lleguemos. .. -Las dos chicas soltaron una risotada que hizo que Anthea se girase-

-¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? -dijo sin para de caminar y sin girar la cabeza hacia ellas- Os oigo.

-De nada Anthea, tu sigue con lo tuyo, querida -Dijo Sam entre risas-.

-Sois unas... -No terminó su frase porqué se dio cuenta de que había llegado a dónde se proponía. _Sweet Coffee. _La nueva cafetería de Hogsmeade.

Era un pequeño bar que se encontraba en las calles del pueblo, casi escondido entre árboles. A los lados habían dos ventanas en las que se veían sombras que se movían al otro lado del cristal, pues las ventanas estaban empañadas por vaho. Las ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas rosas cogidas con lacitos de un rosa más intenso. Todo el local en sí, era de madera, madera reluciente pues el bar era nuevo.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Ann- ¿Dónde nos has traído, Anthea?

-A una sauna... -dijo Sam entre dientes, refiriéndose al vaho de las ventanas-. No Sam, no es una sauna... es la nueva cafetería de Hogsmeade. -A Anthea se le iluminaron los ojos- _Sweet Coffee_ -dio palmaditas- ¿No es precioso?

-A ver precioso, precioso no es... -Sam hizo una mueca- Un poco cursi, quizás–.

-Sí, un poco -Dijo Ann-. ¿Anthea?

-Tonterías...es monismo. -Se acercó a la puerta y rodeo el pomo con la puerta- ¿Entramos?

-¿Pero para qué? -preguntó Sam-

-Pues para tomas un café ¿no?

-¿Para qué quieres tomas un café? -Sam no acababa de entender- Si luego vamos a las tres escobas ¿para qué ahora un café?

-Mira que eres tiquismiquis, Sam -Anthea frunció el ceño- Me apetece y punto...

-Bueno pues entremos. .. -Dijo Ann sentenciando la conversación y haciendo girar la mano de Anthea que estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta, y haciendo así que se abriera la puerta.

Un punzante olor a flores que no dejaba casi respirar embauca el olfato de las tres chicas. Era –pensó Sam– el sitio más cursi que había visto nunca. Las mesas decoradas con guirnaldas rosas y las sillas con lazos, también rosas. Todo suponía empalagoso y exagerado a la vista.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en la puerta.

–Anthea, ¿se puede saber qué hacemos en cursilandia? –aparte de la exagerada decoración rosa que habitaba las mesas habían, sentados a su alrededor, habían jóvenes festejando su amor. En todas y cada una de las partes hacia las que mirabas podías divisar una pareja que se cogía de las manos por encima de la mesa y se miraban a los ojos embobados. Sam sintió nauseas.

–Sam, para que lo sepas, aquí hacen las mejores galletas de jengibre que puedas probar.

–Odio el jengibre. –Dijo Sam enfurecida–.

–Prueba entonces las de canela –En todas las frases que Anthea decía no había mostrado ningún síntoma de irritación hacia los comentarios que Sam decía a cada intento de mejorar la situación.

–No me gusta la canela– Dijo Ann aguantando la risa–

–Pues comer lo que os salga de las narices –Anthea hablaba sin enfado– plastas– dijo entre dientes– ¿Vamos a sentarnos o nos quedaremos aquí de pie discutiendo todo el rato?

–Una aventura en cursilandia, –se acercaron a una mesa cercana a donde estaban, justo en medio de la estancia. Se sentó Sam en un lado y, Ann y Anthea en otro.

–¿Y de que conoces este sitio? –Pregunto Ann a Anthea que miraba distraída–

–Pues… alguien me hablo de él. No recuerdo quien… –Dijo la rubia sin querer profundizar en el tema– ¿Qué vías a tomar?

–No lo sé, supongo que un capuchino con canela –Dijo Sam– ¿y que tal unas magdalenas?

–Samantha Hewit, has desayunado hace poco más de una hora, ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

–Ann ¿y yo que se? No cuestiones mi sistema digestivo.

–No creo que sea problema del sistema digestivo, en todo caso del celebro… –Sam le hizo una mueca, mientras Ann llamaba a un camarero para que anotara lo que querían pedir.

El camarero se acercó, cuando Sam y Ann repararon en él, se dieron cuenta de que era un chico joven, de unos 20 años o poco más. Tenía el pelo absolutamente oscuro, como la noche y unos ojos oscuros del mismo color que este. Extremadamente alto, y con unos brazos fuertes y musculados.

–¿Anthea? –Cuando el chico llego a la mesa miro con determinación a Anthea que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, –Buah, cuanto tiempo…me alegro de verte.

–Hola, Darrel… yo también me alegro de verte.

–Ya sé porque esta ha querido venir aquí. –murmuro Sam a Ann, Anthea lo oyó y le propino un patada con los pies debajo de la mesa a la morena. –¡Au! ¿Era necesario?

–¿Y cómo tu por aquí? –La voz del muchacho era suave y cálida–.

–Estudio en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh sí, estudiante… –Darrel saco un libretita de su bolsillo y con el boli se dispuso a escribir–¿Bueno que os pongo?

–Yo quiero un capuchino con canela –dijo Sam–. ¡Ah!... y pon un par de magdalenas de esas que están en el mostrador.

–Un capuchino, pero sin canela –pidió Ann–.

–¿Y tú? –Darrel miro a Anthea–.

Ella se perdió en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

–Pues… no sé, lo mismo que ella, -dijo señalando a Sam-.

-Perfecto. –El chico lo apunto en la pequeña libreta y se fue en dirección al mostrador.

Anthea miro distraída a sus amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos entre abiertos por su expresión sonriente.

–Anthea Landry, dime ahora mismo quien es este…

–Pues veras Sam, se llama Darrel Lance, es un chico que conocí en verano. Como ya habéis visto está muy bueno…

–Y que lo dudes… –Dijo Sam, Anthea le devolvió una mirada asesina. –Tranquila, todo tuyo.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? –Pregunto Ann–. Por favor no digas en la playa… es muy típico.

–Estaba yo en el callejón Diagón y me choque con él… –Dijo Anthea–.

–¿Enserio?

–Bueno no fue así del todo, digamos que estaba…

Entonces de repente llego Darrel con una gran bandeja y fue colocando las bebidas y el plato de magdalenas sobre la mesa.

–Aquí os dejo esto, ah y Anthea… esto es para ti. –Le dio una pequeña nota es la que estaba escrito con una bonita y rápida caligrafía algo–. Si no puedes no importa, bueno sí… sí que importa. Cualquier cosa estoy por aquí.

Anthea miro a sus dos amigas que la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿A qué esperas? Vamos ábrelo… –Sam se llevó un gran mordisco de la magdalena a la boca, mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Anthea desplego el papelito y leyó en voz alta: _Salgo a las 11. Espérame aquí y vamos a pasear al mirador. No faltes, Darrel_

Anthea miro a sus amigas con una mirada picara y el rostro radiante. –Todos sucumben a la rubia Landry.

–¿Dónde vamos, Karl? –la mano de Rose estaba sujeta por la de Karl. Ella no sentía nada, solo el calor asfixiante de una mano que no era la suya–, ¿Karl?

–Ya verás, tú espera.

Rose no sabía porque dejaba que Karl la cogiera de la mano, era de todos modos, solo un amigo. Aunque no pasaba nada porque le cogiera de la mano ¿no? Rose pensaba que después de todo para Scorpius ella ya no significa nada, así qué que importaba ya todo. ¿Por qué no intentar algo con Karl? Era bastante guapo y atento. Y seguro que él nunca le haría lo que Scorpius le estaba haciendo pasar.

Llegaron hasta la calle principal de Hogsmeade, a estas horas se veían cientos y cientos de alumnos de Hogwarts que paseaban de aquí para allá entre las calles del pueblo. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba; el tenue olor a dulce que salía de la tienda de dulces, el aroma a café que se propagaba por la plaza y, todas las voces de aquellos alumnos que caminaban por la plaza, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas.

Ella y Karl llegaron a una pequeña calle y al girar se encontraron con un grupo de personas que estaban en corro. Rose se fijó en sus corbatas y vio claramente el color. Verde…

Karl que la cogía de la mano la aparto bruscamente para no chocarse con ellos, y continúo andando. Rose en cambio miraba atrás, mirando detenidamente aquellos muchachos que dejaron atrás, y distinguió a Scorpius entre ellos que la miraba iracundo.

Scorpius estaba apoyado en la pared de la calle rodeado por sus amigos. Albus a su lado dedico una sonrisa a su prima, y saludo a Rose con la mano.

Rose volvió su mirada hacia Karl, fue como un acto reflejo porque pensó que seguramente a Scorpius no le haría gracia, así que siguió andando sin mirar de nuevo a Malfoy. Él se quedó muy quieto mientras la miraba caminando de la mano con Karl Krum. Por un momento pensó en lo feliz que sería si fuera el quien la llevara de la mano por Hogsmeade, sin preocuparse por un instante quien les viera.

Albus lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Cómo permites esto? –Le susurro Albus, Rose y Karl ya se habían perdido de la vista de Scorpius girando en otra calle, pero aun así Scorpius aún seguía ausente con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. –Scorpius… para de torturarte de esta manera.

–Chicos nos disculpáis… –Scorpius cogió del brazo a Albus y se alejaron del grupo.

–Os esperamos en las tres escobas, a las 11 ¿sí? –Dijo un chico Slytherin que estaba en ese grupito–.

–Okay… –dijo Albus pero Scorpius seguía tirando de él hacia donde se habían ido Rose y Karl.

Albus estaba siendo casi arrastrado por Malfoy por todo Hogsmeade, él sabía dónde el llevaba, pues era el único sitio a donde podían haber ido Karl y Rose.

–¿Por qué me haces esto Scorpius? –Dijo Albus algo aburrido por la misma situación una y otra vez. –Deja de espiarla. O la quieres para ti sin condiciones o la dejas tranquila…

–¿Cómo la voy a dejar tranquila con ese? Por favor Al… mira con quien va, con un búlgaro…

–A mi tío le daría algo… creo que hasta te preferiría a ti antes que a él, y créeme que eso es decir mucho. –Albus seguía siendo arrastrado por el brazo por Scorpius. –¡Hey! Luego nos vemos… –Dijo Albus saludando a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff.

–¿Estarás en las tres escobas, Albus? –Dijo una de ellas–.

–A las once estoy allí. –Tubo que decir el chico más alto para que le oyeran pues él ya había avanzado mucho por culpa de Scorpius que no menguaba su marcha hacia la nueva cafetería de Hogsmeade. Había llegado a los oídos de todos los alumnos de la obertura de esta nueva tiendecita. Y Scorpius supuso que estarían allí, porque era el único sitio el cual Karl podría conocer, pues el rumor de este nombre había estado circulando por Hogwarts.

–¿Tú has visto cómo ligo? Casi más que mi hermano… soy todo un Potter. –Dijo intentando llamar la atención de Scorpius, que no le hizo el menor caso. –Scorpius, ¿me has oído?

–Sí, ya sé que Karl es un cabron integral…

–No te estaba hablando de eso. –Albus se llevó su otra mano libre a la frente–. Por Merlín, yo podría estar tan tranquilo tomándome una cerveza de mantequilla con una de esas dos preciosidades de Hufflepuff, pero no, estoy aquí con el paranoico e indeciso de mi amigo, que esta locamente enamorado de mi prima… Pero no tiene los suficientes cojones para decírselo, y ella que tiene la oportunidad de irse con otro, y pasarlo bien él la persigue… cuando hace nada le dijo que no podían estar juntos… –Su discurso se vio interrumpido por el descanso que sintió en su brazo porque Scorpius había dejado de ejercer presión estirando de él. Ahora habían parado y estaban justo enfrente de una gran puertecita adornada a su alrededor por un abrumante color rosa. –Vale esto es el colmo… ¿ahora te me vas a declarar? Mira Scorpius, yo te quiero mucho, pero no de esta manera…

–NO idiota, hoy te pareces más que nunca a tu hermano…

–Si me pareciera a mi hermano, no te dejaría que me llevaras a tu bola, siempre acabo haciendo lo que tú dices… joder estoy harto.

–Al, por favor… hazme este favor. Solo este… te prometo que te lo devolveré.

–Vale, muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

–Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Saludo Rose a sus amigas que ya casi habían acabado sus capuchinos y la ración de magdalenas de Sam.

–Pues nada, que aquí la amiga –Dijo Sam refiriéndose a Anthea–, quería venir a este sitio tan cursi, en el que hacen las mejores magdalenas que he probado nunca, porque hay un tío que está muy bueno.

Rose soltó una leve risotada.

–Luego me lo contáis todo. –Dijo la pelirroja–.

–¿Y este? –Dijo Sam señalando a Karl que se mantenía callado al lado de Rose–.

–Él es Karl, –dijo Rose cogiendo del brazo a Krum–. Me invita a un café o algo… me ha traído él aquí.

–Hola Karl, encantada soy Ann. –Dijo la morena dándole la mano a Karl por encima de la mesa. Ellas tres aún estaban sentadas en la mesita, en cambio Rose y Karl estaban de pie.

–Es un placer…

–Yo soy Anthea, hola.

Karl la saludo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

–Yo soy Sam, –ella le tendió la mano y Karl la cogió agitándola suavemente–. Rose es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Y como te pases de la raya te vas a enterar –Sam habló manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios–. ¿Sí?

–Como usted quiera, Sam. ¿Pero tendría usted la amabilidad de prestarme a Rose por un rato para mí?

Sam miro a su amiga y Rose afirmo con la cabeza sin que Karl se diera cuenta.

–Bien, pero las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

Rose le guiño un ojo a sus amigas y cogió del brazo a Karl separándolo de la mesa donde ellas estaban. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba un tanto separada de Ann, Anthea y Sam. Una mesa próxima a las empañadas ventanas, un gracioso mantel rosa decoraba la mesa y una vela encendida en medio daba brillo a los ojos de Rose.

–¿Y bien, porque me has traído aquí? –Dijo Rose sentándose en la silla, Karl tomo asiento justo en frente de ella.

–El rumor de que una nueva cafetería en Hogsmeade ha ido circulando por toda la escuela… ¿no lo habías oído?

–Digamos que llevo unos días en que no salgo de la biblioteca ni para comer…

–¿Y eso?

–No importa.

–¿Puedo saber el por qué te encierras en banda y no permites que nadie te ayude? Claro que importa Rose.

–Mira, no quiero hablar ahora de eso ¿Vale?

–Está bien, si Rose no quiere hablar no hablamos. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas, haber dime ¿Qué tal los chicos?

Genial, pensó Rose, justo el tema que quería evitar. ¿Aunque como iba Karl a evitarlo si Rose no decía cuál era el tema del que no quería hablar? Justo cuando Rose se dispuso a contestar apareció el camarero para tomarles nota sobre lo que querían tomar.

–Buenas, ¿saben ya lo que tomaran?

–Sí, yo quiero un café solo, y un pon unas galletas de aquellas. –Dijo señalando el plato de dos chicos que habían sentados al lado de Rose y Karl. Rose miro el plato de galletas, eran lilas con almendras amarillas por encima. Curioso, pensó. Luego se fijó en los dos muchachos que estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado con las galletas de colores. Albus y Scorpius eran los propietarios de esas galletas. Estaban sentados al lado de Karl y Rose, una mesa paralela a la suya.

Rose sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–¿Y tú que vas a tomar? –El camarero la distrajo y aunque Rose tardo en contestar, al fin lo hizo.

–Yo… quiero un capuchino con nata y canela. –Sentenció Rose–.

El camarero se fue y Rose intento no mirar a Scorpius. En vez de eso miro a Karl que esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho.

–¿Rose?

–Pues, bueno… chicos. –Miro a Scorpius, él la miraba–. Precisamente ese es el tema que quiero evitar.

–No… ¿así que te han roto el corazón? –Dijo Karl–. Suele pasar, lo bueno es que yo nunca he estado enamorado y no sé lo que se siente.

–¿Así que no sabes lo que se siente eh? – Dijo Rose lo suficientemente fuerte para que Scorpius oyera la conversación. –Otra cosa, ¿Cómo sabes que me han roto el corazón y no lo he roto yo?

–Pues porque claramente, tú eres quien está triste y siempre evades el tema… obvio.

–Digamos que los chicos sois lo peor… –Dijo Rose, sabía que Scorpius la estaba escuchando y estaba siguiendo la conversación de Karl para que Scorpius la escuchara, no por Karl. Aunque en parte se sentía culpable, pues Karl era su amigo.

–¿Todos?

–Sí, sin excepción ninguna.

–¡Rose! –Albus la llamo desde la mesa de al lado. –Hola prima, no te había visto.

Rose se giró y miro a Albus iracunda, sabia su propósito.

–¿No me habías visto? … ¿Y bueno que haces aquí?

–Scorpius y yo hemos venido a la nueva cafetería, es todo un éxito esta llena. –Dijo Albus–. ¿Verdad Scorpius?

–Sí, incluso ha llegado a oídos de los de Durmstrang. –Dijo Scorpius con una falsa sonrisa y mirando a Karl–.

–Karl él es mi primo, Albus Potter. –Dijo Rose presentado a Albus, no miro a Scorpius.

–Encantado, –Dijo Karl–.

–Yo soy Scorpius, su mejor amigo, el de Albus claro–.

¡Hola!

Lo sé, he tardado un milenio... pero al fin esta aquí el capítulo jaja. Espero que les guste, se que no es gran cosa y como han podido ver habra una tercera parte de la visita a Hogsmeade... la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia que haya una tercera parte pero que le vamos hacer... no me gusta hacer demasiadas cosas en un capitulo porque si no las cosas importantes no quedan claras. Espero, eso si, que les guste es lo unico que importa...:)

Bueno y como muchos sabran estamos de vacaciones... al fin! jajajajaj y es importante (lo he aprovado todo) asi que podre estar escribiendo a full xd. Así que esperen el proximo porque no tardara jajaja.

Besos Lúthien.


End file.
